Come Home to Me
by NeedForSpeed
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and are happy. Edward is a Air Force fighter pilot and gone ALOT. Will their marriage make it. Warning their will be tragedy in later chapters but Edward and Bella will not die. LEMONS.
1. Preface

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyers does. I just use her characters**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

I watched her on that damn swing I made for her when we first bought the house. She was a vision, her long brown hair hanging down her back in loose curls, her eyes closed head pointed up toward the sun. I dropped my bag quietly to the ground and leaned against the house just watching her. I missed her terribly, but I really wanted to surprise her. It killed me to lie to her and tell her my R&R got postponed a month. It has been a hellish 15 months of no physical contact with her.

I don't know how long I was lost in thought but when I looked back to her I was staring into her big brown wide and shocked eyes. I could see her blinking rapidly. "I'm here sweet girl" I called to her with a grin on my face. In that instant she launched herself off the swing and ran toward me, as soon as she was close enough she jumped into my awaiting arms. I held her tight to me as her legs wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and buried my face into her neck, she smelt like heaven, like fresh apple pie. I could tell she was crying as she placed kisses all over my face and neck.

"God I missed you" I whispered

"Me too baby, me too" she whispered back in between kisses.

I opened my eyes and stared into her chocolate ones and sighed I was home.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the hell are you home?" I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth.

"Oh sweet girl, I wanted to surprise you" I told her claiming her mouth with my own. Her hands found place in my hair and I moaned. I plunged my tongue into her warm sweet mouth. I started walking us toward the house and found the couch. It had been too long and I was feeling like a 12 year old boy about to spooge all over my self with the noises she was making. I plopped down with her on top straddling me. She immediately started grinding her warm wet pussy all over me and I threw my head back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Her mouth moved to my neck and started nipping and sucking. God I needed her NOW. My hands went under her skirt and found her panties. Lace. I could feel her fumbling with my fatigues and lifted my hips slightly to allow her to remove them.

"I love the fatigues baby, you'll have to wear them for me again" she whispered into my ear. I moaned at the feel of her warm wet breath on my skin. God this was gonna be quick but I would make it up to her when we made it to the bedroom. I just needed her now. Her hands were working on my buttons of my shirt now and the feel of her fingers through my undershirt sent sparks throughout my whole body. I had never been as hard as I am right now and she is taking her time, nope not happening. I flipped her suddenly so she was laying on the couch.

"I need you now sweet girl I'll make it up to you later tonight cuz God knows I'm not gonna last long." I told her as I tore the shirt from my body and tore her panties off.

"Hey I liked those ones" she pouted to me, then gasped as I thrust suddenly into her warm tight pussy. "I'll...buy...you...new ones...baby. God she feel...like fucking...heaven" I managed to get out while trying to keep a even pace. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I went so much deeper. She was trying to kill me. Her nails were sharp on my back and I loved it.

"Oh God yes baby"

"Fuck Bella, You feel so good baby" My thrusting was coming very sporadically now and I knew she wasn't close but I couldn't help my self. "Bella babe I'm about to cum sweet girl"

"Cum for me baby, Cum Edward, I want to feel your cum in me... Oh God baby...YESSSSSS" she screamed, I laid my head on her chest as I thrust one more time then spilt my seed in her.

"I'm so fucking glad you came. I feel like this was my first time"

"Baby we both went without for 15 months its ok. It was perfect. I love you" she whispered moving her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too Bella, always"

"MOMMY" then the front door slammed shut. Shit, I did not want my little girl finding me naked.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short the other chapters wont be as short, they will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything.**

* * *

~EPOV~

"Shit shit shit. Hurry up put your pants on babe" Bella told me throwing my pants to me.

"Why the hell is she home so early?" I asked pulling my pants up. I had just buttoned them when I saw my beautiful daughter walk into the living room. Her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders with every hop she took.

"Mommy you weren't at school so Auntie Ali pick me up" she said her her sweet child like voice I had missed. She dropped her backpack and looked up and her green eyes landed on me and they went wide. "DADDY" she screamed running to me full force. Thank God I was still on the couch, she may be little but she packs a punch. She launched herself into my arms and I squeezed her tight. I had missed her so much. Bella and Sophie were my life.

"Hey B where you at?" Alice shouted as she walked into the house. I could hear my nephews footstep following. Alice rounded the corner and saw me. I got up from the couch and started walking over to her when she jumped into my arms.

"Edward Oh my gosh. When did you get back? How long are you home for? I missed you soo much" Alice spoke so fast I had to rethink all she asked me.

"OK deep breath. Now, about 2 hours ago, 2 weeks and I missed you too short stuff." I told her setting her on the floor. Alice was my older sister of 2 years but we were extremely close and before Bella she was the most important woman in my life. We constantly teased her that she was the mail mans kid due to the fact she didn't look like any of us. She was short just 5 foot with short blk hair that came to just below her ears and violet eyes. Where as I stood a good 6 feet 3 inches and have penny colored hair as Sophie calls it, green eyes.

"Oh OK well damn it, I have to take Jacks to his doctor apt. so I gotta go. You promise me I can throw you a party and get everyone together" she said giving me another hug and giving me her best puppy dog pout.

"Of course Ali"

"YAY!!!! OK I'm off Ill see you all later, bye loves"

"Bye Jackson see you later" I said waving to my shy nephew who was the spitting image of his dad.

"Bye Uncle Ed and Aunt Bella, bye soph" He said as he left.

"Well little princess come here and tell me all about your day" I said sitting back on the couch and patting my leg so Sophie could sit on my lap. She danced over to me with a megawatt smile on her face and jumped on my lap.

"OK so today in class Miss P, that's what we call her cuz we cant pronounce her last name daddy, anyways she gave us a spelling test and we had to spell out 5 words can you bewelive that daddy, it was sooo hard but I only missed one, than we played outside and than we painted and than..." she was talking so fast and with so much animation I was just watching her til Bella cut her off.

"Sweetie daddies probable tired why don't you go put your stuff away and than we can all watch a movie together OK?"

"Ok mommy" she said getting down from my lap and giving me a great big kiss on the cheek. "Missed you daddy"

"OK get dressed young man and Ill clean up in here, and me too, missed you sooo much I'm so glad your back even if it is just for two weeks. Now go" she said as she swatting my butt. I grabbed my duffel and ran up the stairs to our room and grabbed some clothes and decided to take a shower.

The shower felt so nice. Being overseas you have to share with the other guys and the showers are so small and hot water doesn't last that long. It felt so nice. I finished washing and got dressed than decided to call my parents to let them know I was in town.

"Hey Bella" My mom answered on the second ring, I missed her voice so much.

"Hey ma" I said quietly in the phone and I heard her gasp.

"Edward? Oh my gosh is my baby boy home?"

"Just for two weeks but ya I am ma. How you and dad been?"

"Oh good. Your dad cut his hours at the hospital and only works 3 days a week in the clinic than strictly surgeries. How bout you Edward how are you doing?"

"Im ok ma just good to back home with all my girls" she started to giggle

"Oh I'm so glad your home baby. We will have to have a party or something sweetheart what do you think?"

"Well Ali said the same thing so I'll leave that to you two to discuss. Hey I gotta go my girls are downstairs waiting for me so I'll stop by tomorrow OK. I love you ma and tell dad I love him too"

"Ok sweetheart we love you too" I hung up and the phone and sighed it was so good to be home and to be able to call everyone I loved whenever I wanted.

"That's a good sigh I hope??" Bella said quietly leaning on the door frame. She was so beautiful she took my breath away sometimes.

"A very good one" I told her getting up and walking over to her. I grabbed her and pulled her to me and just held her tight to me. "I'm just so happy right now. 15 months is just way to long to be gone at one time babe"

"I know but it's a good cause Edward and we will always be here when you get back. I can't believe you finally made captain baby, I'm so proud of you." She told me looking at me in the eyes. You could feel the love radiating off her in waves and see it in her eyes. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her now. I leaned down and claimed her lips with mine and she threaded her hands in my hair. I plunged my tongue into her mouth while walking her backwards into the wall. I pressed my whole body into hers and she moaned. Her mouth was glorious and warm and I never wanted to leave it but we needed to breath so I broke away and started to place kissed down her neck. My body responded to her immediately and i grabbed her thighs and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My lips never leaving her body. I started grinding my now very hard cock into her very warm pussy.

"Oh god Edward..... YESSSSSS..... Oh god..baby....feels so good" she managed to moan out. I was panting by now and so close I didn't wanna come in my pants like some inexpierenced teenager but it felt to good to stop.

"Oh god baby I'm so close....baby oh god....it...too long ...never again" I got out before we both lost it like teenagers.  
I still had Bella pinned up against the wall and we were both panting and breathing heavily.

"You get yourself cleaned up then come downstairs OK?" Bella said and I put her down gently. All I could do was nod my head. Man this was gonna be a great two weeks. I managed to get my self cleaned up and went downstairs and spotted my girls cuddled on the couch under a blanket.

"Daddy! What one do you wanna watch? We have UP, or Little Mermaid" she told me with a beautiful smile holding up the two movie cases.

"Um I havent' seen Up yet so lets watch that OK princess?" I told her sitting down in between the two of them.  
Bella got up put the movie in and I had both my girls with me snuggled up on each side. Life doesn't get better than this.

After the movie we decided to start dinner. This was what I looked forward to every night I was away. I loved what I did. I got to go up in some of the finest pieces of machinery the govt could make, but my girls were my life they were what i was fighting for.

Later that night Bella and me made love slow and passionately and took our time familiarizing ourselves with each others bodies again. We fell asleep in each others arms. It was the best nights sleep I've had in 15 months.

* * *

**A/N sorry it took so long to update. I will probably try to update twice a week from now on. Thanks to all who read and review. Lemons will get longer and be in more detail later**

**on don't worry**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything I just put her characters in different situations**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

It has been a week since Edward came home to me. One glorious week. We made love multiple times everyday and now I was slightly sore, but there was no way in hell i was gonna not be with him. He was leaving me in another week. Tomorrow we were doing his party. Esme and Alice went overboard again, but they love him so I wasn't saying anything. He was gonna be able to see some of his friends he wouldn't normally look up if he was just back in town for a couple weeks. Sophie was loving that daddy was home. As soon as she walked in the door from school she was in his arms and wouldn't leave his side until bed time. Watchinhjkgjkhjkhhen he leaves it will crush her again, but I wouldn't give him or her up for anything. I would never ask Edward to stop defending his country, plus I don't think he could stop flying he lived for it, it was in his blood. We had met when my best friend Jasper brought me to some celebration they were having at the base. Jasper was also a pilot at the time. I saw him across the room and knew he was it, we locked eyes and it was love at first sight. Jasper says I'm crazy. "Love at first sight doesn't exist" He used to tell me all the time. We were married 3 weeks later and we are more in love than ever and did I mention that he and Edwards sister Alice were married before us and met that night also.

Tonight I have planned for Carlisle and Esme to take Sophie for the night so Edward and I can have to night uninterrupted. Right now he is out with Emmett and Jasper doing god knows what. Esme has just left with Sophie and I'm getting everything ready for our night together. I've turned off the lights off downstairs with just a couple candles lit by the small table by the stairs with a note there telling him to come upstairs. So here I sit freshly showered and shaved. I lit candles all over our bedroom, and am now sitting on the bed in just one of his white button up shirts with just one button buttoned. My hair down wavy against my back. Light makeup and some gloss. Jasper texted me 10 minutes ago saying they were on their way home so he should be back any minute now. I can hear the front door open then close.

"Babe?" I hear him call out but I'm silent as I hear him moving up the stairs and toward our door. He opens the door slowly and I'm sitting on the edge of the bed laying back on my elbows slightly stretched out for him. I see him scanning the room and his green eyes land on me. His eyes widen briefly before he smirks slightly. I get up slowly from the bed and slowly walk over to him he stays put in the middle of the room. I walk past him and shut the bedroom door. I walk back over to him and am now behind him. I wrap my arms around him and begin unbuttoning his shirt while kissing his back with each button I undo. I get his shirt unbuttoned and slid it off his shoulders and throw it toward the door. I start kissing his newly revealed skin on his back, licking the outlines of his tattoo that's covers most of his back. My hands are roaming the front of his body over his hard abs and his V to his hipbones. He is just too sexy I don't know how I ended up with him but I'm sure as hell never letting him go. He is moaning my name as my hands get closer to his erection. I slowly walk around him never taking my hands off his body. I'm now standing in front of him when his hands come up to my cheeks and he lowers his mouth to mine. I've missed him all day and his mouth is divine. He tongue plunges into my mouth and its so warm and sweet and tastes like beer. I break the kiss but my lips remain on his body and they travel down his neck where I suck on his adams apple.

"Fuck babe...Yes so good" he moans out. My lips travel lowers til I'm kneeling on the floor in front of him. I look up at him through my lashes and he exhales and places his hands on my head.

"I love you so fucking much babe. God how am I so lucky to have you Bella?"

"I'm the lucky one baby. I love you too" I kiss his stomach right below his belly button and work on undoing his pants. I get them unbuckled and lower them to his feet along with his boxer briefs. I run my hands back up his legs lightly running my fingers on the inside of his thighs. His head falls back and he fists one hand into my hair as I lick up the entire length of his cock.

"Oh god I've missed your mouth on me Bella" He moans out. My tongue gets to the head and I take his piercing between my teeth and gently tug and the sexiest growl comes out of his mouth. I'm so turned on I can feel my wetness running down my bare thighs. I finally envelope him with my mouth. His hand guiding my head to the rhythm his desires. Each time I get to his piercing I grasp it with my lips or teeth and give a little tug.

"Goddamit mother fucker, god that feels....ahhhhh...god so ....good" I moan around his length while bringing one hand up to play with his balls and the other hand goes to hard ass to pull him to me further. My head is bobbing up and down on his length when I feel him swell in my mouth I can feel his balls tighten. I know he is close so I start to lightly scrap my teeth along his length and it sends him over the edge.

"Oh god yes baby...gonna cum...oh yesss...coming now" he manages to gasp out as he shoots down my throat swallowing everything he gives me. I release him with a pop and look up at him as he grabs me and starts kissing my fiercely. I know he can taste a little of himself still in my mouth and it turns me on. He backs me up til I feel the bed and we both fall on top of it never breaking away from the kiss. He is hovering over me his lips descending my body. He rips the shirt open and starts to suck and nip at my nipples. Oh god it feels so good.

"Oh Edward baby so good" My hand is in his hair the other one is fisting the sheets at my side. His mouth keeps going lower. His lips are whorshiiping my body it makes me swell with emotion. He moves down on the bed til he is on his stomach between my legs I move them wider for him. He just breathes me in. I can feel his hot breath on my clit and it sends shivers through my whole body.

"God Bella you smell divine. Damn you are wet holy shit" He says as his finger runs along my slit. I gasp and move my legs further up my body to give him better access. He dives right in and attacks my clit. His tongue moves down to my entrance and starts moving inside me. His tongue moves with a mission and moves back to my clit where he sucks hard and he enters two fingers into my entrance. I scream out and arch off the bed. He brings one arm and places it over my hips to hold me down. His fingers feel divine and he knows just where to move them and how fast and hard I like it. I'm so turned on by earlier that I can already feel my body begin to break free. I can feel him twist his fingers and curve them to reach my spot all the while I'm left speechless I can not form a coherent sentence let alone word, all I can do is moan and gasp as my husband works me into oblivion. I scream out as Edward bites down on my clit and I'm done. My orgasm shoots through me so forcefully that I think I black out for a second. I'm panting as Edward crawls up my body and thrusts forcefully into me.

"OH GOD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I scream as another orgasm released in my body as he enters my sensitive body. I can barely move. I can feel Edwards mouth all over my body and I manage my legs around his waist and can feel his slip even deeper.

"Oh fuck yes baby, Bella god you are so tight and warm. Love...you so ...much" he manages in between thrusts. I manage to tell him to go harder and he does and I lose myself. All I can do is feel. Our bodies are sweaty and slippery. I lick his neck and he moans loud. I can taste the sweat on his skin. My hands make into his hair and I can feel his thrusts are starting to get sporadic.

"Baby I'm so close...come again...with me...Bella" He tells me through his pants. Our breathing is erratic. I feel his hand between us rubbing and pinching my clit and I loose it again.

"EDWARD"

"Yes baby I can feel you around my cock...oh god..I'm coming... BELLA" He releases then collapses on top of me. I run my fingers through his now wet hair and he sighs.

"I love you baby" I whisper quietly as I lay there and let his heartbeat lull me.

"I love you too Bella" He whispers back. He slips out of me gently and turns me on my side so my back is to his chest. He kisses me on the neck and wraps his strong arms around me as we drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I sit up just as Edward is walking back into the bedroom with a trap full of my favorite breakfast foods. He has made french toast, bacon and Cinnamon rolls.. Okay so he prob went out and bought the Cinnamon rolls, but hey its the thought that counts.

"Hey baby, I made you breakfast" He said walking over to the bed.

"Ummm yummy. Thank you" I say as I reach up and give him a chaste kiss on the mouth. We sit and eat breakfast together and just talk. He tells me about flying and his new recruits. I tell him more about Sophie. Our quality time is interrupted when I hear Like a Virgin playing from my phone. Alice. I sigh then reach over to pick up the phone.

"Hey Ali whats up?"

"Just making sure you guys are up and getting ready. We will be there in a hour to set up."

"I know we just finished breakfast so we will jump into the shower now OK?" I told her hoping it would appease her.

"Ok just checking. Love you guys see you soon" she said her usual chirper sing song voice. I hung up the phone and looked to Edward who had the goofiest smile on his face.

"How long?" Was all he asked.

"An hour" I replied scooting off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and washed up thoroughly feeling very sticky from last night. I got out dried myself and wrapped up in a towel and went into the bedroom. Edward gave me a kiss as he walked passed me into the bathroom. I got dressed in a denim jean skirt and white tank top and through on some flip flops. I decided to just let my hair dry on its own and just added some mouse to make sure it didn't get frizzy. I applied light makeup and grabbed a sweater just in case, it is still Seattle. Edward came out and dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black v neck tshirt and some flip flops also leaving his hair of it's own devices. It really was untamable. We walked downstairs together just as the front door opened.

"Daddy. I missed you" Sophie shouted as she shot herself at Edward he picked her up and spun her around.

"Missed you too princess. What do you say we get this party started" he told her while she giggle.

I'm not looking forward to Friday at all.

* * *

**A/N sorry it took a little longer than I wanted to get this chap out. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Fic recs**

**Closer and California Waiting by teambella23 very angsty but very good. Edward and Bella are really fucked up and its not fluffy at all by very lemony.**

**Master of the Universe by snowqueens icedragon. I love this Edward he is very stalkerish but very funny. Bella is pretty snarky.**

**Misapprehension of Bella Swan by Hunterhunting. One word Hockeyward.**

**Eight days a week by 107yearoldvirgin. A nanny story but Edward is the Nanny. Edward is hillarious. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns the characters, I just make them do my bidding**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

I was holding my little girl in my arms after what had to be one of the best nights of my life. She was squealing in my ear about the party and how excited she was. She looked adorable in little white shorts and a little pink sleeveless shirt that buttoned up and tied in the front with little sparkly butterflies all over and some little sandals. Esme had done her hair in pig tails and she was so adorable, god I'm gonna miss her. I was heading to the back yard where Alice wanted everything set up, she was already out there with Jasper and Jackson.

"Wait son. Your mother and I would like to give you something" My dad said halting my movement. I'm a grown man yes but I still get giddy over getting gifts. Especially from my parents cuz they go all out. For my 16th birthday they got me a fully restored 76 Barracuda. AH man that was my dream car and it was awesome it was yellow hard top with leather interior. Then someone had to go and rear end my ass 6 months later which resulted in totaling that fucker out. I was bummed till they brought home my replacement a Shelby cobra. Ya I'm spoiled so what. I looked up at my mother and father and they told me it was outside. Bella was nowhere to be seen and I wondered briefly where she was till I went outside and saw her with camera in hand smiling like a school girl. I couldn't understand why everyone was outside until….

"FUCK" I said shouted running over to the brand new 2010 Dodge Challenger my parents just bought me. "Holy hell ma, dad this is awesome." I told them running my hand down the shiny lacquered finish. She was a beauty. Ever since the prototype I wanted one and now I do. Damn.

"Well are you gonna continue sexing up your car or take us for a ride, Cullen?" Emmett boomed from next to his sister, how did I not notice him next to Bella earlier? Emmett was the life of our party or any party really. He was married to Rosalie. She was a classic beauty. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, curves for days. Hey yes I'm married but I still have eyes. Besides Bella knows I only have eyes for her. She looks to cuz I know for damn sure if Ewan McGregor came a knocking she would leave my sorry ass, ok not really but she loves that fucker.

"Hell yes we are going. First it's my girl and me." I said holding my hand out for my sexy wife. She took it willingly and slid in the passenger seat as I opened the door for her.

"Keys are in the car son, have fun" My dad yelled to me as I got in. It smelt new and man if that isn't a great scent. Bella was practically bouncing in her seat. Ya she was excited she liked American muscle as much as the next guy. She couldn't tell you how they worked but she appreciated a good piece of metal under you. She loved the roar of the engine. I knew how hot that made her when I saw her clench her thighs together when I started the engine and revved it. Got that is beautiful. Not as loud as a classic but still just as beautiful. I pulled out and man did she drive nice. Smooth. We just drove a couple blocks I had a party to get to after all. We pulled back up to the driveway and tossed the keys to Emmett who was waiting for us.

"Scratch her and die. Come on beautiful let's see the damage my sister has done" I told Bella grabbing her hand and taking her inside.

"OMG!!! Edward that was so awesome. You do know I'm driving that every chance I get right?" She told me following me to the backyard.

"Well shit Bells you have your brand new Range Rover why you gotta drive my new baby. Drive Bumblebee" I told her with a slight pout she could see right through me and just laughed. Ya we had bought Bumblebee after the first Transformers came out and my little Sophie eats that shit up started calling him Bumblebee and the name stuck. Exactly like the movie yellow with black racing stripe.

"Oh stop pouting big baby. I still drive Bumblebee when I get a chance to but since I got the Range Rover…It's so smooth."

"Ya I know that's why I had you get it and safe as hell" We reached the backyard and there was a fuck ton of people here already I mean shit we were only gone for what like 20 min damn Alice works fast.

"Every one Edward is here" Jasper shouted. I looked around and realized this party was a really good idea. I haven't seen most of these people since either high school or since right after basic. You don't get a lot of down time when you fly an F-22. Since making Captain I fly a little less but they would be crazy if they think they can keep me out of the sky. I was born to fly, have wanted to since I was 5, as much as I hate leaving my girls for so long I couldn't imagine my life where I didn't fly. Still sitting here talking to my old friends and my girl on my lap I'm itching to get back into the sky. Just not itching to leave her again. If it came down to it Hell ya I would pick my girls but right now I get best of both worlds so I'm living it. I sometimes wish I was a shit flyer that way they wouldn't be so adamant in keeping me, hell they promoted me when I reenlisted. Bella supports me and I love her for it because she had to practically raise Sophie on her own and I want more kids with her, a little boy who looks and acts just like his daddy. But I won't do that to her. She would be left to raise him on her own and I won't have another kid grow up not knowing when they will see daddy again. I mean it's only recently that Sophie remembers me. I used to take almost the whole time on leave to get her to warm to me then I would have to leave again.

"What you thinking about?" Bella whispered in my ear bringing back to the here and now. I turned my head to see her, Damn she was beautiful, I kissed her cheek and sighed and told her the truth.

"I'm thinking I would really like to see my son growing in your belly" I told her while placing my hand on her belly she smiled at me and leaned into me.

"I would really like that too"

"I won't Bells not until I'm done, I won't leave you to raise another kid on your own."

"Hey look at me" She whispered firmly. I turned my head and she had such conviction in her eyes.

"You have a country to protect. You are one of the best men in the sky the Air Force has, and I'd be damned proud to carry your baby. I'm not raising any child on my own because you are here and so is your family and mine. Yes you are gone a lot but baby look at what you do. You protect us from the sky, I'm so proud of you all the time baby. I would be happy if I was pregnant right now because he would have been made by our love for each other." She told me softly. I leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips and she sighed.

"I love you so much baby. You and Sophie are my life you know that right?" I asked her. I had to know she knew I would do anything for her or my little girl.

"Of course I know baby, and you and Sophie are my life. Now come on dance with me" She said getting up from my lap and dragging me to the middle of the lawn. I put my arms around her and she put hers around me. This was my home, this was where I belonged. As much as I loved flying, there is no way I could give this up. Right then I knew that when it was time for re-inlistment in 18 months I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. I wanted to watch my little girl grow up. I wanted to scare off all the guys she tried to date. I wanted to walk her down the aisle when she found someone worthy of her. I wanted to have more kids with Bella. I wanted my life at home with my family back. I loved serving my country, but it was time for me to with my family full time.

I don't know how long we were dancing for but suddenly I felt little arms around my knees. I looked down and my precious angel was looking up at me and smiling.

"Me dance too daddy"

"Come here princess" I told her picking her up. I placed one arm around Bella and held my baby girl in the other while the 3 of us lost ourselves in our little bubble.

"Come on sweetie let's take you to bed, its way past your bedtime" Bella told our daughter. She took a sleepy Sophie into her arms. I reached down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered I love to her as Bella took her around to say goodnight to everyone, than upstairs to her room. I walked over to my parents who were sitting at some lounge chairs by the outdoor fire pit.

"Hey ma, dad. Thanks again for the car" I told them sitting next to them.

"Your very welcome son" My mom said patting my knee.

"Man this has been nice, thanks for doing it mom"

"Oh honey no need to thank me. Alice and I had so much fun, looking up all your old friends from school and some old buddies from basic and who you used to fly with. I hope you had fun tonight?"

"Of course I did. It was really nice to see the guys again, it seems like ages." I told her than looked over at her and revealed to her what I had been thinking about all night. "So I'm not going to re-inlist when the time comes, and before you say anything dad, I have thought long and hard about this. I mean being home and being with everyone and realizing how badly I want more kids I just can't do it anymore. I haven't told Bella yet so please don't tell her"

"Son I'm not disappointed in you. I'm glad you have thought about your decision though. I know how much you love to fly, but I also know how much you love your wife and daughter and I think you are making the right choice." My father told me. He had a look of pride on his face and I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I so looked to my father for approval it meant so much to me. If he thought I was making the wrong choice it would tear me up inside. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change my mind; it would just hurt knowing I disappointed him.

"Thanks dad you don't know how much that means to me. Your opinion means the world to me." We just sat there relaxing and talking. Everyone was having a good time and I was glad. Bella had come back down and was talking to Angela and Rose. She was laughing at something one of them said and she looked beautiful. The moon was shining down on her, her hair skin almost glowing. She caught me staring and gave me a wink. Damn when is everyone leaving? I had a surprise for Bella. Tomorrow night I had arranged for Alice and Jasper to watch Sophie so I could take her out for a night on the town. I made reservations for Lampreia one of our favorite restaurants. After dinner I had plans to take her dancing. I hope she enjoyed it. I saw Bella slowly approaching me.

"I have a surprise for you when everyone is gone" she whispered huskily in my ear. Ya instantly hard, thanks wife. I think I actually shuddered.

"Alright, everyone listen up, time to leave" I shouted, Bella slapped my arm. I just smirked and winked at her.

"Eddie gonna get some tonight" Jasper shouted from across the lawn.

"Shut it that's my sissy damnit" Emmett shouted back. I had to laugh as Bella blushed crimson. Jasper was usually quiet but get some alcohol in him and he is as loud and obnoxious as Emmett.

"Damn right I am so leave mother fuckers" I told them grinning earning another slap and glare from Bella. She couldn't keep her glare going though and soon ended up laughing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen language" My mother told me with a swat to the back of the head.

"Ow ma" I told her rubbing the spot she hit. Everyone just started chuckling and saying their goodbyes to me and Bella. I would see some of them again before I had to go back. Finally everyone was out the door. I closed the door and locked it, and turned around. My wife stood off to the side leaning against the wall watching me. Slowly a smirk appeared on her lovely face.

"Wait here. I'll call you when I'm ready" She told me hotly, while breathing on my neck. She was so warm and I was still hard from a little bit ago. She turned to walk away and I swatted her ass. She turned her head over her shoulder and winked at me again.

"Minx" I shouted to her. Now all I could do was wait for her. There was no way in hell I was gonna clean up the house tonight and didn't know how long she would take so I just sat down on the bottom of the stairs and waited. Finally about 20 min later she told me to come up. I slowly made my way up to our room and what waited for me stunned me. I was literally speechless. My eyes were wide as I took in the perfect form that was Bella.

Bella was never one for lingerie. She had a few pieces but they were very modest. So seeing her in what she was wearing made my dick scream against my shorts. My hand went immediately to my dick as I started very unconciously rubbing it through my shorts. I saw Bella's eyes travel down and when her eyes landed on my hand she bit her bottom lip and whimpered. My Bella was in a sexy little black number. It was solid over her tits and sheer over her abdomen. It went down to her hips where I could see a matching black thong on. Then she had to top it off with a pair of red patent leather FMP's. I'm so fucked tonight.

"Bella, your such a naughty girl" I told her walking closer to her. She stayed in place. I was now right in front of her and I had to taste her. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed and I buried my face between her thighs. She yelped in surprise. She was so damn wet. Her panties were soaked. I started sucking on her panties and she was writhing on the bed beneath me. She was so sweet, like lilac and Bella

"Edward oh god baby…come here" She moaned out pulling me to her. My lips found hers and she moaned when she tasted herself on my lips. God she was so sexy and all MINE. Her tongue found mine and my hips instictivly pushed into hers. She moaned into my mouth as my hands found her tits. They were perfect, they fit so good in my hands.

"Baby I want another baby. I want to make another baby with you right now, right here, tonight" she told me looking into my eyes. How could I say no to her? Her eyes were pleading with me. "I know it probably won't happen tonight, I mean I just stopped my birth control today but…"

"Shut up" I told her as I kissed her mouth. "I want that too baby" I told her. We made love passionately that night. We probably didn't conceive that night but damn it was a good night.

* * *

**A/N Here is another chap for you guys hope you like. I have links on my profile to the outfits and cars. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Recs this week.**

**Rub my ass and call me Bella by wisdomous. This is hilarious. Bella goes in for a massage and Edward is the masouse.**

**The Cannabean Betrothal by ItzMegan73. Brilliant story.**

**The Longest Summer by lexiecullen17. Bella goes back to her childhood summer camp now as a counselor and hopes to win the affections of her crush for 2 years, Edward who has been her counselor for many years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

I woke up before Bella and just watched her sleep. She was an angel. We had planned to take Sophie to the zoo today before our date. I got out of bed and showered and got dressed. Bella was still sleeping when I was done so I decided to let her sleep a little longer and go make some breakfast and coffee for all of us. My princess walked into the kitchen while I was making the French toast.

"Morning princess" I said kissing her little cheek. She was rubbing her eyes and smiled.

"Morning. MMMMM French toast. Yummy. Can I go wake mommy up?" She asked waking up just a little bit more. She was such a morning person. I remember when she was a baby everybody was so surprised that we weren't sleep deprived new parents. When Sophie was 3 weeks old she started sleeping for 7 hours straight. It was nice. She would be so wide eyed and happy when she woke up in the morning. Which I don't understand because Bella and I are grumps in the morning.

"Sure sugar. Go tell her breakfast is ready." I told her as she skipped up the stairs. I plated all the food and set the table and waited for my girls to down stairs. We ate breakfast then my girls went and got ready to go. It was like the 3rd day in a row now with no rain so we were taking advantage of the nice weather. We all hopped into the Challenger and took off. We got to the zoo and all Sophie could talk about was seeing all the kitties. We tried to tell her they weren't like your normal kitties these were really big kitties. This was her first zoo visit. We tried to do all her firsts together as a family. There were quite a few that we missed due to being deployed but we managed.

"Ok where to first Soph?" Bella asked looking at the map they give you when you walk into the zoo.

"Hmmm…I want to see monkeys" she told us.

"Monkeys huh? Well lets go see if we can find some" We all took off toward the monkey jungle. We had to see every Monkey, every single one. Do you know how many different kinds of monkeys there are? Cuz I sure as hell didn't.

We walked around the whole zoo looking at all the animals. It was a good day to come because all the animals were out soaking up the sun. We had to walk away from the snow leopards apparently it was mating season for them. My hand flew over my daughter's eyes so fast, as Bella's eyes went wide.

"OMG!!! I've never seen that happen up close and personal before" Bella said as we were walking away. There are some sick freaks at the zoo cuz let me tell you the snow leopard display got a lot of visitors that day. Every time we would walk by it was swarmed with people. It's like come on people give them some privacy.

"Ya" was all I could muster up. It was kinda funny now that you think of it, but no way in hell was I just gonna sit there and watch them get it on.

By the time we made it back to car it was already 3. We had decided to just drop Sophie off on the way home from the zoo. She was so tired, she fell asleep on the way the Alice and Jasper's. I carried her in the house and laid her down on the couch.

"Thanks again Ali for watching her. So we will just pick her at mom and dads tomorrow? Here is her bag"

"Ya that's fine. You guys have fun and we will see you later." I waved to her and walked out the front door. I drove us home so we could get ready for dinner later. I grabbed my clothes and went to the guest bedroom to get ready. I took a shower and threw on some sweats for the time being. I'm a guy it will take me 5 min to get dressed. I went to our joint office and decided I should probably check my email. Nothing important. That was good. I dilly daddled on the computer for a while then noticed the time.

"Shit" I turned off the computer and booked it up stairs to get dressed. I wore my Dolce and Gabbana black suit with matching black button up, no tie I hate those things. Threw on some glasses. I have perfect eye sight now. I had to get corrective surgery before I could fly. I sometimes still wore them for the heck of it. No prescription. Let's just say Bella likes a guy in glasses. Hottest sex ever that night I first wore glasses for her.

I walked out the bedroom as Bella walked out of our bedroom. I was breathless. She had on this black dress. It was like layered or some shit. The bottom layer was like beige and the top was like sheer black with pok a dots. It was kinda bunched up on one side and went to mid thigh, and topped it off with some 6 inch spiked black heels. Ya she was fucking gorgeous.

"WOW!!!" was all I could say. I'm sure there was drool running down my mouth.

"WOW back. "she stated with a smirk then slowly walked over to me. "I love the glasses" she told me before she kissed me quickly on the lips. I wanted to throw her up against the wall and fuck the shit out of her. My cock was hard and she hasn't even touched me hardly. She looked down and noticed the problem I was having and looked up at me threw her lashes and winked. Then she started rubbing me through my pants.

I couldn't hold off any longer I grabbed her face and attacked her mouth. It was frantic. Lots of teeth and tongue. I couldn't get enough of her. Our mouths parted to breathe.

"We better get going before I rip this dress right off you." I growled into her neck. She kinda chuckled and stepped away.

"Come on. We have all night to continue this" She told me taking my hand and leading me down stairs and out to the car. We took the Range Rover. It was easier for her to get in and out of in a short dress. No way I wanted her flashing the damn valet. Only I get to see that. I helped her in the passenger side and I got in the driver side. We had reservations at 7 and we got there a little early so we decided to sit at the bar til our table was ready.

"What will it be sir?"

"I'll have scotch on the rocks and she will have a whiskey sour" I told him slapping a 20 on the bar. I put my arm around Bella and buried my face in her neck and sniffed yes I sniffed.

"My god you smell delicious" I told her in a whisper. She started to giggle slightly and I could feel the goose bumps on her skin.

"Thank you baby" she told me quietly. I could feel her arms moving under my jacket and dipping under the waist band of my pants grabbing the belt buckle in the process pulling me closer as I started nipping on her neck. I could hear her breathing pick up.

"Ahem…your drinks sir" the bartender said smirking. I turned my head slightly so I could see him.

"Thank you" I told him and gave Bella's neck one last kiss before I removed my face. I looked at Bella and she was beat red I chuckled under my breath but she heard me and glared.

"You Mr. Cullen better behave yourself." She told me sternly but with a smile playing her beautiful lips. God I just wanted to devour her.

We sat at the bar and just talked about everything. About 10 min later the Host came over and told us our table was ready. We were escorted to a secluded corner of the restaurant. I pulled out Bella's chair as she whispered a thank you. I sat across from her. We picked up our menus.

"Hello, my name is Steven may I interest you in our wine list?"

"UM do you have bottle of 1995 Chteau Margaux?" I asked him and looked at Bella for confirmation. She nodded happily. The waiter smiled.

"Yes sir we do. Would you like the bottle or two glasses sir?"

"The bottle please, and some seared ahi to start please" I told him and he did a slight bow and left the table.

"Big spender tonight huh?" Bella asked

"Nothing is too much for you babe" I told her and she giggled slightly.

"Always the charmer Edward"

"Only for you baby."

The waiter came back with the wine and poured two glasses and left the bottle. He told us the tuna would be out momentarily. We talked drank wine just enjoyed each others company. We ordered our meal, Bella ordered the macadamia crusted chicken breast with asparagus and mashed potatoes, and I ordered the 12oz center cut steak with mixed veggies. Dinner was fabulous. After dinner we drove to a little a little bar that had some dancing.

We walked in and the lighting was dim and there were people sitting at the bar and some on the dance floor. It was a pretty nice place. I walked her directly to the dance floor, just wanting to hold her in my arms. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other grasped her hand and she wrapped her other hand around my neck. Her fingers started to play with the hair there. She leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder while we moved to the music. Song after song played and we stayed where we were, not willing to move or lose contact with each other. I don't know how long we were out on the dance floor before Bella turned her head and started to place kisses on my neck.

I closed my eyes and just felt. My hand that was around her waist began to move on its own lower, before I knew it my hand was on her ass pushing her into me. I moaned at the contact. My cock has been hard pretty much all night and now all I wanted was to be inside her warm tight pussy. I leaned my head down so my mouth was at her ear.

"We need to get out of her now, cuz if I'm not in you soon I think I might explode." I breathed into her ear. She moaned. I lost it. I grabbed her hand and drug her out of the bar. I found the car. I pushed her up against the side and attacked her mouth. Her tongue met mine in a fight for dominence; my hands moved to her ass and pushed her into me. We both moaned at the friction.

"God I need…you inside…me NOW" She moaned around my lips as she thrust her hips into me. My eyes rolled back into my head as my hands moved to right below her ass and I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and attacked my neck. She was sucking and nipping and it felt so damn good. I pinned her body to the car with my hips while I moved one hand under the hem of her dress. I reached the edge of her thong and moved it aside. I slip one finger up and down her slit.

"Fuck me Bella your so wet" I groaned feeling the wetness. I thrust two fingers inside her.

"OH YES EDWARD" she screamed, clutching my back. I could feel her nails digging into my shoulders and upper back through my shirt and jacket. It made my cock even harder. Bella moved one of her hands between us to my belt. She undid my belt and started to unbutton my pants when I realized we were in a parking lot.

"Babe let me take you home" I whispered into her neck as my hips kept seeking the friction that her body provided.

"NO!!!" she shouted at me. "I can't wait that long babe. Right here right now" she told me. I craned my neck looking around making sure we were alone. I didn't see anyone.

"Ok" I told her.

Her hand moved back to the button on my pants while I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her. I could feel her walls constricting, I knew she was close. She undid my pants and pulled me out of my boxer briefs. She started stroking me as my fingers worked her. This was not how I wanted her to come; I wanted to feel her pussy close in around my cock. I removed my fingers quickly as Bella whimpered from the loss and thrust forcefully into her.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she screamed as her orgasm hit her fast and hard. I could feel her pussy trying to push me out, she was so fucking tight. I thrust into her hard and fast. I loved to just fuck her.

"God Bella your so fucking…tight" I groaned out. She was panting heavily now. Her walls had stop constricting some so I was able to push further into her. My mouth found hers. We didn't kiss we were just touching sharing breaths. Her heels were pushing into my ass. It hurt like hell but felt so good at the same time.

"Baby yes. Oh god…gonna…cum…ung…again" she managed to get out in between her moans and panting. I moved one hand in between us to rub her clit; she had to come soon cuz I was fucking close. My thrusting was becoming erratic.

"God damnit Bella come NOW!" I told her. And she did. I exploded inside her as her pussy milked me for all I was worth. I came hard. I thrust a couple more times as her head fell to my shoulder.

"MMMMMM" was all she could manage. A cocky smirk played my mouth.

"Ahelm" a throat cleared behind us. My eyes went wide and I turned my head to see a cop standing about 8 feet away with his arms folded over his chest.

"Shit" I whispered lowering Bella to the ground. My hands slipped from her waist down her sides bringing her dress with me, while her hands buttoned my pants back up. Once I was situated I turned around to face the officer.

"Hello officer" I smiled innocently at him. Bella was beat red and a shy smile played her lips.

"You guys are gonna have to come down to the station with me, for having sex in public" He said with just a bit of humor in his voice. He ushered us to his car.

"Umm excuse me sir?" Bella spoke up quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can we call our sitter to let her know that we won't be home tonight?" Bella asked

"You can at the station" With that we got into the back of his cruiser and he drove off toward the station.

"Em is not gonna let us live this down you know that right?" I told her. We were the good ones never getting in trouble with the law.

"I know" she sighed.

We pulled up the station and he led us in to get booked. They let us stay together thankfully.

"Name?" The officer at the desk asked.

"Captain Edward Anthony Cullen" I told him hopping maybe he would let us go if he knew I was in the military. No such luck.

"Ok Captain Cullen, I need your finger prints, left hand please" I followed his instructions while another officer asked Bella all her info, then she was finger printed.

"Can we make a call now?" I asked Bella was pretty freaked out.

"Sure" One officer said showing us the phone he asked the number and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma is dad there" I asked her not really wanting her to hear about this but knew eventually she would, and we would be the butt of the jokes for a while.

"Just a second baby. Carlisle your son is on the phone" she yelled away from the phone.

"Edward?"

"Hey dad umm…Bella and I kinda got into a little trouble…ummm..Could you by chance come down to district 7 station and bail us out of jail and please don't tell mom"

"Edward what were you arrested for?" My dad asked humor and curiosity laced his tone.

"Um havingsexinpublic" I told him fast hoping he wouldn't understand and just drop it. But no he had to laugh and then proceed to tell my mother what happened. I could feel my face heat up.

"We will be right there son" He got out through laughter.

"Ya hahaha whatever. See you in a bit" I said hanging up the phone. Bella was looking at me.

"Mom and dad are coming to make bail" I told her taking a seat on the bench next to her. We were never gonna live this down. Oh well one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**A/N outfit links on my profile. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all of them.**

**Fic Rec's this week:**

**Hiding in Plain sight by Limona. This is about Bella in witness protection and Emmett is the officer assigned to her. He takes her to Edwards so she can act as his fiancé. Very good.**

**Silver Strand Nights by Greeneyedgirl17. Bella and Emmett bro and sis. Emmett is a navy seal trainer. Edward moves back to be a trainer also. Very shy Bella. Very yummy Edward.**

**This is not my Life by isakassees. Very good, not for the weak of heart. Bella and Edward's daughter get kidnapped.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns everything; I just put her characters in different situations.**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

"WHAT!" I shouted at him. I so did not want mama and daddy Cullen knowing about this. It was bad enough having Emmett or Alice coming to pick us up. I'm sure my face was the color of a fire truck it was so red. I will never be able to look at them again.

"Babe its fine. They won't tell anyone." He wasn't convincing anyone. Carlisle was more of a gossip than Alice sometimes. There was no way in Hell he wasn't telling Alice about this. No way.

"Really? I bet you your dad already either called my brother or your sister." I told him matter of factly.

"I don't think he did." He told me smugly with that stupid cocky sexy smirk plastered to his gorgeous face.

"Ok let's wager" I told him. He eyed me curiously for a min before he narrowed his eyes at me and then smiled. OH SHIT. That look is not good.

"Fine lets. What do you want to wager?" He asked me eyebrows quirked. I walked over to him slowly, running my hands up and down his chest. I got up on my tip toes as my hand went down to cup him through his pants. I whispered in his ear.

"If you win you get to put this" I told him squeezing his cock in my hand. "In my ass" I told him huskily, biting his ear in the process. I could feel the shudder that passed through his body; I felt his hands grab my arms to stop me rubbing his cock. "And" I continued whispered in his ear while running my nose along his neck and breathing him in. "If I win I want that talented mouth and tongue in my pussy all night long" I told him licking him from ear to Adams apple. I stepped back to look in his face and the look I was met with caused a rush of liquid to seep out of me and soak my panties. I could feel the stickiness on my upper thighs.

"Bella" He told me quietly and calmly. "Your on" He said simply right as the officer came into the room.

"You guys made bail" He said trying to hold back a smile while opening the door for us so we could leave. As we walked out to meet his parents he grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly. I squeezed back. We turned the corner and saw them and my face fell. There stood Carlisle trying to hold off the laughter and smirking standing next to my brother. UGH. I hate my life sometime.

"Baby bell" Emmett says smirking. Edward scowl smirks. Ya this isn't really affecting him. He gets turned on more when people might be watching us or catching us. He's always trying to get me to go off with him somewhere so we can find a quiet place to fuck. No this was not our first public outing, and it wasn't the first time getting caught. Early in our marriage we snuck off quite a bit. Anywhere we could sneek off too we would. We have never been caught by family though. I blushed and looked down. I could hear Carlisle's snickers loud and clear, Edward was trying to hold his laughter in also.

All of a sudden I remembered our bet, yes granted we were both gonna benefit from either activity but Edward hated losing no matter what. And I knew he was waiting for me to let him fuck my ass again. We have tried it a couple times, it's uncomfortable but I get some of the most intense orgasms out of it. I looked up to my smirking husband my own smile plastered on my face.

"I win" I told him simply looking him in the eyes. His eyes went wide and he started shaking his head.

"No not so fast little girl" He told me then turning his head to his father. "Dad did you call Emmett to tell him about this or did mom?" Edward asked and I could tell from the look on his face that he was silently trying to have a conversation with him.

"Of course he called me and this is classic. I've already called Jazz and Alice and told Rosie" Emmett told us full out laughing now. I just smirked up at my husband who now had a frown on his face.

"What did you bet?" Carlisle asked knowing full well that Edward and I bet quite a bit.

"You don't want to …" I was suddenly cut off by my husband.

"She bet me that I could put my cock in her sweet ass if you didn't call anyone" Edward said quickly before I could slap my hand over his mouth. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod.

"I can't believe you just told him that" I shrieked at him and stormed off to pissed off and embarrassed to deal with him right now. I was standing by our car which had been towed to the station. I saw him walking over to me with an apologetic look on his face. Good. I'm so pissed off right now. He walks over to me and opens my door and I get in. He is still outside saying goodbye to his father and my brother. He finally gets into the driver seat and starts the car.

"I'm sorry baby" He whispers quietly. I can't even look at him right now. I know he is sorry but I'm beyond mortified. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Just drive" I tell him with a sniffle. He sighs knowing that's all he is gonna get out of me right now. The drive home was extremely uncomfortable. The tension thick. Edwards's knuckles were white as he held the stirring wheel so tight. His jaw tight and his eyes fixated ahead. Multiple times I saw his hand twitch and start to move toward me but he brought it right back just as fast. I knew he knew I was pissed and he knew he messed up. I wasn't so much pissed at him as embarrassed as all hell. I couldn't believe he would say that to his father.

Ya Edward had no problem with talking about sex in front of his parents. Hell Carlisle could be just as crude as Edward sometimes. I did not want my father in law knowing I had told Edward he could fuck my ass. Absolutely the worst night of my life, well not really cuz we did have that amazing sex up against the car earlier. I knew I was gonna put him out of his misery in any minute sooner if I looked at him defeated face. God how could I stay mad at this man? I loved him with all my being.

"I'm not mad at you really; I'm just really really embarrassed babe." I told him quietly looking out my window. He sighed and reached over and grabbed my hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my hand. I immediately relaxed.

"I know baby and I'm so so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I never meant to blurt that out in front of my dad. Well ya I did but didn't mean to be cocky about it and I'm really sorry I embarrassed you sweet girl." He told me looking into my eyes while we sat in our driveway. I reached over and brought my hand to his cheek and he leaned into my hand. My thumb running over his lips, his lips parted and his sweet hot breath caressed my hand. I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled over to center divide.

Edward realizing what I was doing pushed the buttons on the side to move the seat all the way back. I crawled into his lap. My mouth sought out his skin. I moved my hands to his hair as his came to my hips steadying me.

Edward tipped his head back giving me more access to his glorious neck. My lips made a path from his ear along his neck. I stopped at his Adams apple and started to suck. This was his weak spot and I knew it. I could make him crumble with one lick here. I didn't want to leave a mark so I continued along his neck.

My lips moved to his collarbone as my hands went to unbutton his shirt; he had taken off his jacket before getting into the car. His moans were making me extremely wet and I needed him now.

"I need you Bella" He grunted out as his hands made their way to the hem of my dress and started pushing upward under the hem. I was shaking with anticipation. This was what we needed we needed to re connect, to make this right.

"Take what you need Edward I'm yours" I whispered against his skin as his fingers found my slit. I was so wet that his fingers slid easily through my folds. I was rocking against his fingers trying to get them where I needed them but he kept bypassing my opening. I was moaning in his ear and I knew it was spurring him on. He loved my noises as much as I loved his.

"Yes baby, yes" He moaned as two fingers slipped inside of me. I immediately started to spasm. "Damn baby already?" He asked surprised that I was already orgasming.

"OH GOD YES…EDWARD" I screamed as I came around his fingers. I was breathing so heavily panting against Edward's chest. I moved my hands to his belt and undid it quickly and moved to unbutton his pants. He groaned and threw his head back as I pulled him out of his boxer briefs as soon as his pants were undone.

I lifted up slightly to align our bodies and slid down on him, enveloping in my heat. I was so wet he slipped right in with no trouble. We moaned at the contact. The position so close and intimate, he was so deep. I could feel his deep inside me.

Edward found my mouth and attacked it as his hands went back to my hips to help me move in the tight space. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and sighed. Edward took advantage and slipped his tongue inside and caressed mine. My emotions were off the charts. I could feel the tears in my eyes. My fingers tightened in his hair and I could feel his hands on my hips tightened almost painfully. I knew I would have bruises there later but I wanted them to remind me of this beautiful moment.

We were moving slowly with each other, I couldn't seem to get close enough to him and seemed he couldn't either. We were pulling each other closer, Edward's mouth moved along my neck as I moaned throwing my head back hitting the steering wheel.

"OH GOD BABY" I shouted as Edward's thumb found my clit. He started moving faster.

"Baby girl come for me…God Bella now…I" thrust "hold out" thrust "much longer" thrust.

"Yes right there yesyesyesyes" I chanted to him as my walls started spasming around his cock. I could feel his tense up. "Look at me when you come baby" I told him. His eyes shot directly to mine.

"BELLA" He shouted releasing inside me before dropping his head to my chest. I ran my fingers threw his hair. When his breathing evened out, I lifted off of him. We tucked ourselves back up and went inside.

"Come on baby come shower with me then let's crawl into bed and cuddle" Edward whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so terribly sweet sometimes.

"Ok baby" I told him sweetly kissing his chastely on the lips.

**~EPOV~**

Ya I screwed up last night when my dumb ass blurted out our bet to my dad. But holy mother fuck the makeup sex that followed. Ya that was nice. So here we are now the next morning getting ready to go to my parents for our usual family brunch.

I was buttoning up my shirt when Bella walked out wearing jeans that looked painted on her body and a fuck hot blue shirt thing. I'm pretty sure I was drooling. She walked over to the bed and proceeded to pull on these boots. OH MY GOD. I'm gonna die. She knows what that shit does to me. I have always loved heels on my girl and she had to go and pull a stunt like she is now. Pulling on a pair of knee high spiked black boots. My dick was hard and uncomfortable. SHIT.

"Problem?" Bella asked standing up, her eyes looking at my dick. I looked down and noticed I had been rubbing my dick through my jeans. She just walked over to me and threw herself on her knees and before I could really comprehend what she was doing I was already engulfed into her mouth. Sweet baby jebus.

"FUUUUUUCK" I managed to stutter out. Oh god. My hand flew to her head and I started shoving her down on my dick. My hips matching. Her hands worked their way to my ass and started squeezing it. I moaned really really loudly.

"Shit B-Bella" I groaned. She was killing me. That sweet hot mouth working its way on my cock. Her tongue started swirling around my tip and I merely lost it. Bella's lips came to the head and she took my piercing between her teeth and slightly tugged.

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKER" I grunted out rather loudly almost falling backwards. I found purchase on the doorjamb behind me and leaned back. I could feel my knees giving out on me and I needed to finish soon before I collapsed on top of Bella.

All of a sudden I could feel her teeth on the underside of my cock and her hand on my balls. Yes yes yes yes" I chanted in my head or maybe out loud I'm not really sure. I'm pretty sure I was incoherent at this point.

That was all it took as I shoved myself to the back of her throat as I released shouting profanities as I did. I was utterly spent as I fell to the floor, pulling Bella on top of me.

"Holy fucking hell woman. Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked her breathless. She merely chuckle and shrugged.

"Cosmo" she stated as she got up. She held out her hand to me and helped me then proceeded to tuck me back but not before giving my tip a little kiss. I groaned.

"I love you" I told her kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Come on lets go, before we're late" she said. We walked out to the car and drove to my parents house. I'm sure I had the biggest grin on my face and I was sure as hell gonna pay her back for that shit. God I could not wait for her to claim her bet. I shuddered at the thought of staying down in her pussy for hours. I was getting hard just thinking about it.

We got to my parents house like 15 minutes late. Who cares we showed up that is what counts. The front door flew open.

"Well we obviously know Edward didn't win so no sweet ass fucking for you Cullen. What did you win Bella?" Rose stood at the front door with Alice. Bella groaned before a lovely smile graced her lips. She simply shrugged.

"Oh me nothing much just a full night of my talented husbands tongue in my pussy. Could one of you babysit for us?" She asked sweetly. I just started at her as did the two girls.

"Um sure" Rose muttered out.

"Great" Bella said dragging me inside I was still stunned shitless from earlier and now that statement. I was so hard it was painful. I needed to get her alone and get her alone now.

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys for the great reviews they mean so much to me. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Fic Rec's**

**Devil's Angel by ObsessingOverEdward. Edward is a bad boy with a past living in Malibu who doesn't do the locals he meets Bella on a monthly trip to Monterey. Very sexy biker Edward. MMMM chaps.**

**The Virgin Swan and the Cullen Intuition by Kriskahn. Bella and Alice are best friends and Edward is Alice's older brother. Very good and lemony.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns everything.**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

I was awed at my wife. She had completely made my sister and her sister in law speechless, which is very hard might I add. I went to follow my wife into my parents house passed the two gawking spectators. I couldn't help let a small chuckle pass my lips.

I grabbed her hand as we were assaulted by our little princess.

"Mommy, Daddy I missed you" Sophie exclaimed excitedly.

"Missed you too punkin" I told her kissing her cheek and my wives before I headed to where everyone else was. Of course as soon as we walked into the room everyone stopped talking and looked up us.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't what me mister. What the hell is wrong with you? I mean dam…" My mom couldn't even finish her train of thought she seemed so baffled but I knew better. Given the chance that would have been my parents. Believe me I didn't want to know how adventurous they actually were but I had walked in on the them quite a few times going at it, on the terrace, the pool, the car, just to name a few.

"Fine ma, you want the truth?" I asked her and she just nodded. "Fine I couldn't wait to get home to…" I trailed off remembering who was in the room. "Earmuffs kids" I said then glancing to Jacks and Soph to make sure they were covering their ears. "Now where were we? Oh yes I couldn't wait to get home to fuck my wife, so sorry" I stated then walked over to sit down where everyone was staring at me. Bella was a beautiful shade of red. I just smirked at her and she came over to sit with me.

"Ok guys enough with the embarrassing my sister crap let's eat, I'm famished." Emmett stated and our family brunch continued like normal. Everyone laughed and talked and the kids played. A few hours later I motioned for my dad to follow me. We got up and went upstairs to their laundry room.

"He's adorable dad. Thank you" I stated bending down to pet the little fluff ball lying on the little dog bed located in the corner of the room. I had decided to get Sophie a little present before I left. Hoping the little puppy would keep them somewhat company while I was gone. I had decided on a husky/wolf pup. She was so fucking cute. She had these piercing blue eyes, black and white with black around her eyes and down her nose. She looked fierce and I hoped she would grow up to be a pretty good watch dog.

"No problem Edward. The parents were on site and they were very well behaved. She is already potty trained and knows how to sit, come, stay and heel. I think she will be good for Sophie. He recommended this special food from the vet since she is part wolf." I was just nodding sitting on the floor playing with the little thing. She was biting the hell out of my fingers and rolling around growling. What can I say I'm a kid at heart.

"Ok cool thanks dad. I'll get some tomorrow. She is fixed and first shots and mirco chipped right?" I wanted to make sure I didn't pay $2000.00 for nothing. I wanted to make sure I got what they said they were gonna do.

"Yep I have all the paperwork for you in my study. You do realize it was hell keeping the puppy quiet and keeping Sophie out of here yesterday"

"I bet" I told him while taking the bag with all her stuff in it and picked up the little thing and walked to his study to get all her papers. Once in hand I headed downstairs where I could hear my girls. I put the puppy down and of course she ran for the giggling noises. I peeked around the corner just in time to see my daughter being assaulted by the little fur ball. She was laughing and smiling. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but feel a little sad that I was leaving this in 5 days. I looked up to see Bella staring at me with a smile playing her lips.

"Daddy is she for me?" Sophie asked between licks and giggles.

"Ya princess she is. What are you gonna name her?" I asked sitting down and playing with them. Jacks and Sophie couldn't stop laughing and the puppy just ran between all of us.

"Um…..I'm gonna name her Mia."

"Mia huh? From Eight Below?" Bella asked her. Ever since she watched that movie she has wanted one just like her. She was the closest one that looked like her.

"Yep" Sophie stated simply.

We all played with the puppy a little while longer before it was time to go home.

"Here you go Rose have fun" I said handing her the dogs bag and Sophie's. She took them without complaint but Emmett looked a little confused.

"Rose offered to watch the two of them tonight while my husband fulfills his end of the bet." Bella stated matter of factly to her brother.

"Come on munchkin lets get going" Rose said scooping up Mia, giggling like a little girl when she snuck some kisses to Rose's face.

"Ah Rose now we can't have alone time" Emmett said waggling his eye brows. She just smacked him and told him to come on.

"Em you do realize she doesn't sleep in the same room as you guys right. I mean Edward and me still have alone time with her in the house." Bella stated using her fingers as quotes trying not to chuckle at him.

"That's just gross sis. I'm not making my honey scream my name while a child is in the next room, just plain wrong is what that is." He shuddered he actually shuddered. Big baby.

"Man Em what you gonna do when you and Rose have a kid?" I asked him and his eyes bulged and he swollowed thickly. He obviously hadn't thought about that. "Cause let me tell you I wouldn't be able to live like that. Not being able to make my honey scream my name, now that is just plain wrong." I told him matter of factly. Bella just smacked me lightly.

"Ok come on stud take me home or lose me forever" Bella stated softly almost purring. Ya my wife was horny as fuck, hey so was I. We managed to say goodbye to everyone. Give our daughter a kiss goodbye and promise to pick her up from school the next day. I opened the passenger door for Bella and got into the driver's side. She reached over and put her hand on my thigh and began rubbing while looking out the window.

I knew exactly what she was doing. My girl was a little minx. Her hand started making its way slowly up my leg rubbing softly as she made her way to my cock. She finally reached him and I smirked as she slowly rubbed me through my pants. She looked over in my direction as I quickly looked over at her to notice her eyes hooded with lust. She smirked at me then undid her seat belt. I slid my seat back slightly knowing what she was about to do. She brought both hands over and undid my belt and pants and pulled my cock out grinned before she bent over and engulfed me in her mouth.

"Oh god Bells, God baby" I grunted out as her hot little mouth worked up and down my cock. Both my hands kept purchase on the steering wheel, knowing if I took one hand off and placed in on her head I would want to place them both there. I was moaning and straining to keep my eyes on the road as her tongue swirled my tip. I was grunting incoherently now. God her mouth was fucking perfect. She used the perfect amount of teeth and suction. God I'm so glad I'm the only one she had done this with.

"Baby I'm getting close….YESSSSSSSSSSSS" I groaned at her teeth tugged on my piercing. She brought her lips back down me while one had found my balls and began to rub. She was lightly using her teeth on the underside as she came back up, then swirled my tip flicking the barbell side to side.

"Babe I'm com…com…coming now" I stuttered out as I came in her mouth. I shot down her throat as she swallowed it all down. She licked her way back up and released me with a pop. She tucked me back in and buttoned my pants backup. She looked up at me through her lashes with a grin. I looked over at her and smiled lazily at her.

"How long have we been home?" Bella asked.

"Um not sure I even knew we were" I told her honestly. She just chuckled lightly. We got out and as soon as we were inside and the door shut she was up against the wall, my mouth attacking hers. Her tongue met mine with a force I didn't know she had. Our hands were everywhere. Clothes were being torn off shoes being thrown off. I didn't remember taking her up stairs or laying her on the bed. But I did manage to stop just before I slid my cock into her warmth.

Bella looked up in confusion at me. I just smirked and slid down her body. She realized what I was up to and grinned.

"Spread um baby. I want you open wide for me tonight." I said huskily. I watched her flush with arousal as she spread her legs wide open. I looked down at my wives bare pussy and my mouth watered literally. I couldn't wait to have her juices all over my face and in my mouth. I dove right in.

"Oh yess baby" She moaned as my tongue made contact with her clit. I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my lips. I continued to suck her clit. Nibbling here and there. I could feel her hands in my hair as she placed her bare feet on my shoulders for leverage to lift her hips into my face. I moved my tongue down to move inside her. I could feel her shudder as soon as it entered her. She was moaning and thrashing on the bed.

Her hands were pulling my hair painfully and I was rocking my hips on the bed desperate for any type of friction. I could feel her start to shudder more so I moved my mouth back up to her clit as I thrust two fingers inside her instantly curling them to her spot. I knew I reached it by the way her hips raised up and she screamed my name.

"EDWARD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she screamed loudly as she came. I moved my fingers instantly and moved my mouth back down to her entrance desperate for the juices that were flowing out of her. God I was in heaven. She tasted so delicious. I couldn't get enough. I could feel her still spasming.

"Babe gah babe…Oh god…" she moaned as I could feel another massive orgasm about to rock through her. She was so sensitive it wouldn't take her long. I moved my thumb to her clit; I just couldn't tear my mouth away from her ambrosia. All of a sudden a gush fell into my mouth as she came again. I could feel my face soaked and I just closed my eyes and drank her all up.

"Babe stop ohmygod ohmygod. STOP" she nearly yelled. I pried myself from her pussy and looked up at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she was panting heavily. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath and she was flushed. She looked fucking fantastic. "Get your cock in me now and kiss me NOW!" I obliged of course.

I entered her in one swift stroke she was so fucking wet I slid in so easy. I attacked her mouth swallowing her moan as she tasted herself on me. I was soaked there was no way she couldn't taste it but see Bella was a little minx she liked to taste herself.

"Oh god baby I taste fucking delicious" She said as I made my way down her neck to her tits. Told you she liked to taste herself.

"I know babe, there is nothing better." I could barely get it out. I was thrusting hard and fast. I grabbed her legs and pulled them over my shoulders and raised up to my knees and pounded into her harder. I moved my hands to her ass and lifted her hips hitting just the right spot inside her. She screamed my name as my head lolled back and my eyes drifted closed as she clenched around me. My girl could use her kegals like a pro.

"Babe if you…keep…that up…gonna cum" I grunted out.

"That…idea" she stuttered out. I moved one hand over to clit and began rubbing furiously, trying to get her to cum again I was so damn close.

"Babe you gotta…cum…oh god so…so…close"

"OH babe…now" she moaned as she clenched around my cock and her back arched off the bed as she came so fucking hard she nearly pushed me out of her. I pushed back hard through her orgasm making her shudder more as my cock exploded inside her. I collapsed on top of her almost immediately.

"I love you" she whispered while running her hands through my hair. We were both sweaty and panting heavily.

"Me too babe always" I told her closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

~BPOV~

The next five days moved incredible fast. Too fast. Next thing I know it's Friday and I'm outside clinging to my husband and his driver waiting for him to finish saying goodbye. Edward said goodbye to Sophie this morning before school. She had begged to stay home but we both thought it would be better to now see me lose myself. I was crying into his fatigues, fisting his jacket in my hands. Edward was rubbing small circles on my back while whispering how much he loved me in my ear.

I looked up at him and brought his head down to mine and kissed him, with all the love and passion in me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened willingly to him. His tongue entered my mouth and moved with mine perfectly. I couldn't get enough, and all too soon he pulled away. I looked up to see a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm gonna fucking miss you so much sweet girl" He whispered resting his forehead on mine our eyes locking.

"Me too, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bells, but I gotta go, damnit I love you."

"Okay go. You be safe do you hear me no unnecessary danger" He just smiled at me and gave me one more chaste kiss before he got into the car the air force provided for him and drove off. I waited on the side walk until I couldn't see the car anymore then went inside and cried myself to sleep. I got up cleaned myself up and went to go get Sophie. We both were extremely sad but we had to keep going. So we did.

We lived our lives. Mia got huge fast, and she was so protective of both Sophie and me. Edward called when he could. He was back in Iraq, back in the danger zone. Weeks passed and I started to feel weird. I was eating all the time and had weird cravings. I had a passing hope I might be pregnant put I didn't have any morning sickness which I had so bad with Sophie I didn't gain any weight till my sixth month, and I still had my period but I wanted to be sure so I went and saw Carlisle to be safe.

"Well Bella its positive, you're pregnant." He told me smiling. I was ecstatic but I couldn't help think that it was too soon. I mean it takes more than a week to have the pill exit your body so I voiced my concerns with him.

"Well hun you were on antibiotics when you had bronchitis so it made it ineffective I didn't think about telling you because Edward wasn't home, sometimes it can render it ineffective for up to a month."

"Ya I guess you're right." I instantly started tearing and jumped off the table and gave Carlisle a huge hug. "I'm so happy thank you thank you" I told him as he chuckled. He left me to dress and wished me luck. I drove home so excited to tell Edward. I hadn't told anyone my suspicions I wanted Edward to be the first to know. I pulled up to the house and ran into the house and dialed Edward right away.

"Babe what's wrong" he asked when he picked up on the third ring. Of course he would think something was wrong I never called him.

"Nothing absolutely nothing babe"

"Then why are you crying sweet girl?" He asked softly

"I'm pregnant" I told him

"Really?"

"Really"

"Man I wish I could kiss you and hug you right now. I'm so excited dam babe I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" I could hear voices on the other end knowing our conversation was most likely over. "I know. I love you, call me when you can" I told him as he sighed

"Ok love you" He said again then hung up. We never said goodbye on the phone.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the epic fail in updating lately, no excuse. Link to picture of Mia and outfits for this chap on my profile. Thank you for reading. Review please let me know what you think.**

**Fic Recs**

**How to save a life by – very angsty but oh so good.**

**Sway by hibbleton78 – Bella works at a radio station and is a single mother. Edward moves to Seattle from Chicago to work at her station and sparks fly, Very sweet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

It has been a week since I told Edward I was pregnant. Carlisle was the only other person to know, I know he didn't even tell Esme. Shocking. Tonight was family dinner at the Cullen's so I would come out with the big news then. I was going to tell Soph before that and still had to call my parents. Well no time like the present. Here it goes.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" My father's gruff voice sounded.

"Hey dad"

"Hiya Bells. How have you been?" He asked his voice excited.

"Good. Edward was actually able to visit after all"

"Oh honey that's good I know you girls miss him. How's he doing? He got that promotion didn't he?"

"Ya he is Captain now, crazy huh? They say he is one of the youngest ones. It was really sad to see him leave. Soph took it harder this time" I told him sadly

"Oh honey don't worry he is careful over there, and he has you and Sophie to look forward to come home to"

"Ya he does and a new addition in about 32 weeks roughly" I told him. He got really quiet and I could almost hear his mind making sense out of what I was saying.

"You're pregnant?" He asked with excitement and question lacing his tone.

"Ya found out about a week ago. We are really excited; we were talking about trying again when he was home so this is very welcome. He has also said he isn't re-enlisting when his time is up. I'm glad and sad at the same time dad; do you know what I mean?"

"Ya I do Bells, you want him home but you also know how much he loves to fly. Maybe he can find something he loves just as much. If this is what he wants let him do it Bella, I know you."

"I know dad. Hey listen dad I gotta go and pick Soph up from school. Tell mom for me will ya? I love you guys. Talk to you soon. Bye" I tell him I hear him mutter a bye and hang up the phone.

I pick Sophie up from school and take her to get ice cream. We are walking around the lake and we find some benches to sit on.

"So I have something to tell you baby" I tell her softly. She looks over at me. Man she looks so much like Edward.

"Ok" she says eating away at her ice cream I can't help but smile at her.

"Mommy has a baby growing in her tummy. You're going to be a big sister in a few months" I tell her trying to gage her facial reactions. Her brows furrow for a min or so before a look of confusion graces her tiny face.

"But mama your tummy is so little. The baby must be really little to fit in there" she tells me touching my stomach. I can't help but chuckle at her innocence.

"Yes the baby is very tiny right now, but the baby will grow and mommy's tummy will get ginormous" I tell her and her eyes get wide.

"Like as big at Tina's mommies belly?"

"Yes baby probably as big as that"

"This is so cool mommy. I gonna be a big sissy, like daddy is to Auntie Ali"

"Yes baby just like daddy and Auntie Ali"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" and it when on from there question after question. How did the baby get there? What does the baby eat? Etc…

We get home and I tell Sophie to get cleaned up because we are going to grandma and papa's for dinner. She runs upstairs to change into a dress. She insists on it almost every time we go over. It's cute. Alice loves it.

We are the last to arrive at mommy and daddy Cullen's. We all sit around and talk for a few before Esme informs everyone dinner is ready. We all go in and sit down. Esme has gone all out. Prime rib, with roasted red potatoes with rosemary, and sautéed asparagus. She has also made homemade Mac and cheese for the kids. They all know I have news and that is why we are all here in the middle of the week.

"Ok so Edward and I have some news to tell everyone" I say as I look around to everyone. Everyone looks curious; no one knows we were trying for a baby when he was home. We both thought it would never happen so soon. "I found out last week that I'm pregnant" I say and wait for the reaction.

"OH MY GOD" Esme shrieks and jumps up and runs over to me to pull me into a motherly embrace. I sink into her arms. I miss my mom so much some times.

"This is so cool" Emmett says through his bite of food.

"Chew first, talk second" Rose says as she whacks him on the back of the head. He rubs it softly. "Bells this is so wonderful, congrats" she tells me warmly.

"Thank you" Everyone else wishes me congratulations.

"But wait a min. When did you stop taking the pill, I thought that was supposed to take a while to get out of your system?" Alice asks. I know she has been wanting another baby but Jasper is happy with just Jacks, it's the only thing they fight about. I know for a fact he is about to tell her he wants to start trying again.

"I stopped taking it the night of his party. Turns out though the antibiotics I was on for my bronchitis can make the pill ineffective for up to like 30 days right?" I tell her looking at Carlisle toward the end for verification. He nods.

"Ya its rare but it can happen. " He confirms.

We finish the rest of the night talking about the baby and if I would prefer a boy or another girl. I tell everyone Edward and I are hoping for a boy but we would be happy with either. I don't tell them his plans for the future yet. That is his news to tell, besides I'm sure everyone will have tons of questions for him.

We get home I give Sophie a bath and tuck her in reading her a story.

"I love you baby girl, always and forever" I tell her kissing her forehead. I leave her room shutting her door. I get into my room and change into just an old t-shirt of Edward's and just my panties and pick up my phone to text him.

**Just got home from parents house. Everyone was xcited. Luv u. – B**

I put my phone on the night stand and get comfortable in bed. I'm not sure when I'll hear back from Edward. Sometimes it's right away sometimes it can take him hours. Just depends on his drills and mission. I hear back minutes later. I can't help the smile on my lips.

**That's awesome babe. Miss you so much. Luv u too –E**

**Do you have time? You busy? –B**

I want to know if he is busy, I just miss him so much I would stay up all night if it meant I could talk to him plus I'm horny as hell. We usually try to have some phone sex at least once a week however he has been busy lately so it's been a while.

**All the time in the world baby.-E**

**Good. I'm horny Edward –B**

**Dam Bell, I'm hard for you, call me- E**

I dial his number immediately he picks up on the first ring.

"God Bella, I really wish I was there right now" He breaths into the phone.

"Edward baby me too. Oh god" I whisper to him, my hand pulling my shirt up over my boobs. I start twirling my finger around the nipple. I whimper at the feeling. I can hear Edward's breathing pick up.

"Are you touching yourself baby girl?" I can hear rustling around. He's probably in his office and I smile.

"Oh god yes Edward. I'm so wet too baby" I move my hand down and wiggle out of my panties. "Touch your cock Edward. Imagine it's my hand baby." I tell him as I moan. I can hear Edward's groans.

"God yes baby, feel so good. Bella touch your pussy" He whispers

"yes Edward right there oh so good" I tell him as my fingers make their way up and down my slit and stop to circle my clit.

"Dam Bells so good, baby gonna cum soon…tell me …your close" I can tell he is close; he is panting into the phone, stuttering his words.

"Yes baby so close" I apply more pressure to my clit and moan loudly. "Edward harder, OH GOD HARDER" I grunt out into the phone.

"YESSSSSSS MOTHERFUCKER" Edward shouts. I release as soon as he shouts my name. We are both breathing heavily into the phone. Edward starts to chuckle.

"I love you baby girl" He whispers

"I love you too handsome. You busy today?" I ask him. They have been so busy lately.

"Ya, we are going out again today." He can't tell me anything. I know he is in Iraq, but I don't know exactly where. I know he goes up but I don't know what he does. Does he just look out for anything suspicious? Is he up there dropping bombs?

"Be careful baby. Text me when you land, let me know you are ok" I tell him. I will worry until I get that message from him.

"I will baby. You go to bed. You need your rest. I love you always and forever"

"Ditto handsome always and forever" I tell him before I hang up the phone. I put the phone back on to the night stand and plug it in to the charger. Set the alarm, and fall into a deep sleep dreaming of my handsome man, in his flight suit. Maybe I can convince him to fuck me in his fighter before he leaves the air force. I wonder if there is even enough room. Hmmmm I'll have to bring it up to him next time I talk to him.

The days go on as normal. I mention my fantasy to Edward the next time he calls. He chuckles and says he will make sure it happens. Then we proceeded to have the best phone sex I think we have ever had. I think my little fantasy had just a teeny tiny little affect on him. Edward can't call everyday and I miss him like crazy. My hormones are fucking with me seriously. I have my first ultrasound. Our baby is still a bean. I email the pictures to Edward after I scan them onto the computer. He loves them.

The baby is due around April 23rd. I'm excited, Sophie is excited. We have been shopping a lot she is so proud to be a big sister. She talked to Edward for 10mins all about how great of a big sissy she already was. My little girl was growing up so fast; I couldn't wait to have a baby back in the house.

It's been about 3 months since I told the family I was pregnant. I had my ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow. All the girls are coming with me then we are going to make a day of it. Shopping, spa, lunch. My phone rings I look at the caller id and smile.

"Hey there handsome"

"Hey baby, I gotta make this quick I'm about to go up, um listen is Jasper ok?" He sounded worried. Oh no what's going on?

"Ya I just saw him and Ali last night what's wrong? Baby your worrying me" I can hear him sigh and I'm starting to panic. Not good, I'm standing in the parking lot of Sophie's school; I had just dropped her off and was walking out to my car.

"Nothing is wrong baby. Listen just…" he pauses takes a deep breath and sighs. "Look just watch out for him ok? Do not mention to him anything about this conversation Bella" he tells me sternly, no room to argue.

"Ok baby, if you say it's nothing I believe you. I love you"

"Love you too sweet girl. Bye" I whisper bye and hang up the phone. I get in the car take a deep breath and release it. I shake my head to clear it.

"Nothing is wrong Bella, he said nothing is wrong" I tell myself as I pull out and drive home. I just can't help the feeling I now have. God please let everything be ok.

**~EPOV~**

I hate lying to Bella, but damn it Jasper told me to keep it a secret, and it was the least I could do for him. I just hoped to God a miracle would happen, especially with the news Alice just got. I'm not a praying man but Fuck I got down on my knees and prayed for a miracle as soon as I got the package from Jasper.

* * *

**A/N I know it's short. Sorry about the fail with the post my computer totally deleted the chapter and I had to re type it. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Fic Rec's**

**Sovereign Fate by A Cullen Wannabe – Bella is princess of Spain. Edward prince of England. Their marriage has been arranged for years. Period story. Very good so far. Love it.**

**All Cried Out by Hannah81 – this is an extended one shot. Edward and Bella were married something separates them and now they are being brought back together. First chapter made me cry, just bear with it, it's almost finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

I was so excited today, I could barely sit still. Sophie kept giving weird looks all throughout breakfast. I would just smile at her and she would continue to eat. Today was my ultrasound, today I would find out if Edward and I get our wish of a little boy. I dropped Sophie off at school and headed over to mama Cullen's to meet the girls and that is where I am headed as we speak. I pull up and the girls have beaten me here, not surprising. Alice said she has big news and Rose is trying to convince my goon of a brother to procreate. The door swings open.

"Get in here, I'm dying to tell you guys my news. Damn it woman move." She tells me in a rush. Damn she can be annoying. Doesn't she know you don't move as fast as you once did when you are 20 weeks pregnant?

"Damn woman give me a minute. You want me to fall up these steps and go into labor, because than that would be your fault." I tell her trying to hide my smile.

"Shut it" she says and storms off. I chuckle and follow her inside. Everyone is waiting. Esme gets up to give me a hug.

"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm good thank you"

"Hey Bells" Rose said give me a little wave. I tell her a hi back.

"Ok. So now that you are _all_ here" she said emphasizing the all looking at me until she continued. "I'm pregnant" she screeched out bouncing up and down.

"YAY" I screeched out and jumped up to pull her into my arms. "I'm so happy for you" I tell her my eyes starting to water. Damn hormones. I release her and she looks at me funny. I was never emotional with Sophie.

"Bells what's wrong?" Alice asks me worry lacing her voice. I wipe the moisture from my eyes and shake my head.

"Nothing I'm just so happy. Damn hormones" I move away and grab my phone.

**E- Ali and Jas are prego. YAY. –B**

**J- Congrats. I'm so happy for you. –B**

**B- Jas told me a couple days ago. Told me to let Al tell u. Forgive me? Luv u sweet girl. –E**

**B- Thanx B. She is so happy. Have fun today. –J**

**E- Of course I forgive u baby. Luv u 2 handsome. Miss u. –B**

**B- miss u 2 baby. Call me after appt. Can't wait. Kiss my sis 4 me. –E**

**E- I will. So xcited. I will. She is bouncing right now. Literally. Kisses. –B**

**B- I can imagine. Kisses back. Gotta go babe. Talk later. –E**

I smile and put my phone away. I go up to Alice and give her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"That's from Edward" I tell her and she smiles widely.

"So Rose now it's your turn. When are you going to convince my goon of a brother to knock you up?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Have no clue Bells. He is almost as stubborn as you. He wants kids, he does. He just doesn't want the whole baby phase. He wants them to instantly be like 5 or 6 so he can wrestle with them. It will happen when it will happen. I told him he has 2 years to knock me up. I told him I want to be pregnant by the time I'm 30."

"That's a good compromise Rose. He does want kids he has just never been around a baby. Besides Sophie and Jacks." I tell her. We all talk for a few more minutes before its time to go. We all pile into my Range Rover, since I'm the only one to comfortably fit all of us. Esme and Rose both have a 2 door car. Jasper dropped Alice off today.

We get to the doctor office and park. We walk into the office and I sign in.

"Bella Cullen" My name gets called pretty quickly and we all go back into the room. The nurse smiles warmly at me and greets us all. She has been working for Carlisle for years. Some people think it's weird that my father in law is my OB/GYN. I don't. He is the only one I trust to deliver my children. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yell and I see Carlisle peek his head through.

"Hey just want to say hi real quick. I'm booked solid today. Tell me as soon as you know young lady." He scolds me playfully. He gives Esme a quick chaste kiss and leaves. About 10 minutes later someone else knocks on the door.

"Come in" I say again.

"Bella" Dr. Mitchell greets me.

"Hi Dr. Mitchell. You remember Rose right? Of course you know Alice and Esme" She says hello to everyone.

"Ok Bella up on the table. Pull your shirt up and your pants down to just around your lower hips." I do as told and she starts setting the machine up.

"Ok this will be cold" She tells me while squeezing the lubricating gel on my ever expanding stomach. I know they say you show faster with your second child, but come on. I was huge. Sophie kept asking me if it was time for the baby yet because I was so GINORMOUS. I wasn't this big with Sophie until I was 8 months along.

She starts moving the wand around my stomach. My eyes are glued to the screen. Black and white images start to appear. My eyes go wide.

"Susan please tells me if I'm seeing that right" I tell her and she smiles at me and nods her head.

"OHMYGOD" I screech. Alice actually covers her ears. "Sorry" I wince back.

"Someone please explain" Rose demands.

"Well if you all look here" Dr. Susan Mitchell says pointing to images on the screen. Everyone nods. "Well there is one baby and here is the other. Twins." Everyone starts shrieking excitedly. I'm surprised no one has come into the room to make sure everything is ok. "Do you want to know the sexes Bella?"

"Yes" I tell her

"OK well we have got a little boy here and here…" she says moving the wand around trying to get a better view. "Ah here we go. Two boys Bella. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much." I am crying now. "Alice my phone please" I say holding out my hand while the doctor continues with all the measurements. I feel my phone in my hand and go to the name I want and press send. It rings and rings. I'm about to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Baby" I cry into the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong baby? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asks frantically.

"No no everything is perfect baby. We are going to have two healthy baby boys" I tell him not being able to control the tears falling down my face.

"A boy really…wait two healthy baby boys? Twins?"

"Uh huh"

"FUCKING AWESOME" he shouts. It's somewhat distant so I know he is holding the phone away. I hear him yelling in the background. "Bella just found out boys. Twins" I hear cheers. I can't help but smile. "Baby I love you" He whispers back into the phone.

"I love you so fucking much Edward" I tell him. We are silent for a minute before we have to hang up. I hang up the phone and notice Esme gone.

"She went to tell dad" Alice says answering my unasked question. I just nod. Susan finishes up and prints a whole shit load of pictures out for me. I can't wait to get home and scan the photos so I can email them to Edward and my parents.

I'm so happy I don't even care that we have been shopping for hours now. Jasper is picking up the kids so I don't have to worry about picking Soph up. We are at some maternity store. Rose and Esme are handing me clothes left and right. I can't take the smile off my face. I try on some dresses and skirts. I get some new shorts and skirts and a whole shit load of shirts and some new capris and jeans. Alice is loaded down with clothes also. Esme insists on buying everything. I've learned not to argue I won't win anyway. Damn Cullen's and their powers of persuasion on the world.

It was getting late so we all decided on dinner.

"So Bells have you guys talked about names at all?" Alice asks.

"We had some picked out when I was pregnant with Sophie and I have a couple new ones I like but I'll have to talk to Edward about it" I tell them while we all wait for our food. There is small talk. We get our food and continue with the mindless chatter. It's late and I'm tired. I miss my baby girl and I just want to get home.

I drive Alice home so I can pick up Sophie. We pull up to their house and I follow her in. Jasper is there and he greets us. Alice tells him the news and he is excited and he pulls me in for a hug. I can't help but hold on just a little longer. Edwards phone call from yesterday coming back to me. He pulls back and gives me a funny look, like he knows I know something. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. Now I know something is going on, but I'll trust my husband and best friend.

I give them kisses goodbye and promise Alice that this weekend we will take the kids shopping. I don't know what else they need. I mean we already took them school shopping but to Alice you always need new clothes.

We get home and I tuck my princess into bed and crash into my own bed, but not before sending Edward a quick I love you.

Days turn into weeks and I still haven't been able to figure anything out about what's going on with Jasper. It's starting to really annoy me because I know they are both hiding something. Edward calls me as much as he can and we email every day. He loved the new sonogram pictures I emailed him. We talked about names and decided on Connor Edward and Ethan Jakob. We decided to wait to tell everyone till the babies were born. Let's just say not everyone was happy about that. *cough* Alice.

I was now 26 weeks. Time was moving so fast. Edward was able to finagle it so he could have from the 20th of April to the 15th of May off. I was so excited. I so wanted him here for the boy's birth. He missed Sophie's by one day. One day. He was pissed I understood. I married him knowing what he did for a living. Hell a week after we were married he was shipped off.

I had an appointment with Carlisle a couple weeks ago and everything was progressing great. I was bigger than a house but other than that it was honkey dorey. I was now on my way to the bank. I had sold some pictures to National geographic a while ago. I loved my work. Working as a freelance photographer had its perks. Worked when I wanted. Travel where ever I wanted and write off expenses as a work write off. I didn't travel that much since Sophie was born. It's hard to travel to all these foreign places with a child in school.

The photos I sold them were of some of the grey wolves. They are such beautiful creatures. Mia was doing wonderfully. She looked more and more like a wolf every day. She was so well behaved, and Sophie could crawl and sit on her and Mia would just roll over and take it. She was so good. She was also becoming quite the watch dog.

Just the other day I came home from dropping Sophie at school and the front door is wide open and I can hear Mia growling. I rush inside the house not thinking someone dangerous could be here. I almost fell over laughing at the sight before my eyes. There was my burly man of a brother on top of my kitchen table with a growling Mia bearing her teeth at him. I told her down and she did. Emmett doesn't come over anymore unless I'm home now.

I pull into the bank and walk in and get in line. It's pretty busy which is unusual for a weekday morning.

"Howdy stranger" I hear someone behind me. I jump and the voice chuckles. I turn to see my blue eyed best friend standing before me. I slap him playfully on the arm.

"Damn it Jas you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry sugar"

"No worries. What brings you to the bank this lovely morning?"

"Eh just getting some stuff taken care of" He is very vague. I can't take it anymore.

"Ok spill. Now." I tell him sternly. He sighs.

"Edward told you?"

"All I know is he is worried about you and he told me to keep an eye on you. Damn it Jasper we have known each other our whole lives." I'm on the verge of tears. I know something serious is going on. I also know Alice doesn't know. She has just been way too happy lately. Besides she can't keep a secret.

"Ok but you can't tell Al Bells" I just nod at him before he tells me what is going on. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm shaking. I'm sobbing and he has to pull me into his arms. I can't control the sobs now and I know people are looking at us funny. I don't care. Jasper leads me out of line to some chairs off to the side. I can hear someone asking if I'm alright. He reassures them I'm fine. But I'm not.

"Jasper" I choke out. "This is…not…happening" It's hard for me to breath. Jasper is rubbing my back telling me to calm down, that everything will be fine. This is wrong. He is comforting me. I should be comforting him. I shake my head.

"Jasper stop. Everything is not going to be ok. You have to tell Alice"

"No. I want to live my life to the fullest with her and Jacks happy, and if they know they won't be happy. I want my memories of them to be filled with smiles and laughter." I just nod knowing he is right. If Alice knew he would not be allowed out of their bed.

I don't know how long we sit there him holding me and me crying into his shirt when there is a loud commotion behind us. I lift my head to look at Jasper and his eyes are wide and afraid. I go to turn around but his hold on me is so tight it starts to hurt. He just shakes his head at me and pulls me closer. I can hear everyone yelling, but I can't make out any words. I hear the words gun, and safe and I know what is happening. I start shaking again.

Please God no. Please let this be a dream. Please protect my husband and my little girl. Let them know I love them. Oh God please let us make it out of here alive and ok.

I feel someone pulling me away from Jasper but he won't let go.

"Let go of her or I'll put a bullet in your head" The masked man says harshly pushing a hand gun into Jaspers' head. He gradually lets go. I'm forced up and thrown to the floor. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and liquid starts running down my leg. I scream. Jasper looks at me and sees what has happened. I'm holding my stomach hunched over in pain. Jasper punches the guy who has thrown me. I stare in horror and the world I knew has just drastically changed.

~EPOV~

"Captain" Private Crowley walks in. Salutes me and stands firm.

"At ease." He relaxes his stance. "What is it private?"

"Orders for you sir from General Alton. You are to leave immediately." He tells me handing over the orders. I read them over and my world crumbles around me. I vaguely remember dismissing the private and packing a bag quickly. I can't cry I can't do anything. I'm in shock. My wife has gone into labor, one of the babies was still born and my other baby boy is in the NICU. My best friend lays in the ICU with a bullet in his brain. I finally break down. Wrenching sobs leave my body.

* * *

**A/N Don't hate me please. Review and let me know what you think. The next chap will probably be up by weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

I don't even remember how long the flight was all I remember was landing in Seattle and getting into a waiting car. The drive to Harborview seemed to take forever. All my nervous habits were coming back to me full force. My leg wouldn't stop moving, I was humming to myself, my fingers were tapping away at the window, I'm sure I was annoying the shit out of my driver. I didn't give a shit. He finally pulled up to the visitor section of the hospital and I was out the door with my bag.

I made it inside and immediately ran for the elevator, as much as I wanted to see Jasper, Bella was first priority. I hit the button for the floor for labor and delivery. The doors finally opened to the floor and I bolted. I was almost running trying to find a fucking nurses station._ Finally_.

"I need Bella Cullen's room" I told her trying not to sound clipped. The lady looked up at me and my frantic expression must have told her not to question too much.

"Your name sir?"

"Edward Cullen. She is my wife. I need her room number. NOW!!" My voice getting louder and louder with each word I spoke to her. She was typing in her little computer slowly and it was irritating the hell out of me. I was tapping the counter staring at her. She looked up and huffed and then typed faster. _Thank god_.

"Room 525 sir" she told me glaring at me. What the fuck bitch. I just turned on my heels and ran in the direction the plaque on the wall told me her room would be. I was jogging down a hallway when I noticed Renee coming out of a room. I stopped short. She looked up and I could see she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen. Between Bella the baby and Jasper who was like a son to her. I'm sure she was in hell.

"Sweetie, oh sweetie" she rushed to me and enveloped me in a huge hug. I attached myself to her not realizing how much I just needed to fucking hug someone. I just started crying I couldn't help it. She was rubbing my back and telling me they were fine.

"Sweet boy." She stated looking at me. He hand cupped my cheek. "She needs you in there. I'm going to go check on my grandson then see Jasper. I'll tell everyone that you are here but I'll make sure everyone gives you guys some time alone." I just nodded. She turned to walk away.

"Wait Renee" she turned around.

"Where is Soph?"

"She is with Charlie. He took her back to the house. She doesn't know what's going on. He brings her back every day to see Bells but we didn't know what to tell her about Jasper. He has Jacks too." I just nodded at her. I turned toward Bella's door trying to put myself together before I went in. I needed to be strong for her. I took a big breath and quietly opened her door.

She was lying on her side facing away from the door. Her IV was out and I could tell she was crying by the way her body shook slightly. She must have heard someone enter.

"Mom unless you're here to tell me Edward is on his way, leave me alone please" she spook so quietly. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my duffle and walked over to the bed and crawled in beside her. I heard her gasp and turn around in my arms. My girl was broken and there wasn't anything I could do to put her back together.

We just stared at each other tears rolling down each our cheeks. She finally broke and clung to me. Fisting her small hands in my shirt and burying her face in my chest. My arms went around her and held her tightly to me. I didn't hold back I couldn't. I was rocking her, she was mumbling into my chest but I couldn't' make it out, finally I could and I about flew off the handle.

"Bella. Bella look at me now." I waited till she looked up at me. "This was in NO way your fault sweet girl. There is NOTHING to forgive. Baby you did everything right. Ok? EVERYTHING" I told her.

"I know logically it's not my fault baby, but I need someone to blame, someone to be mad at, the guy who pushed me is I don't know where he is but the guy who shot jasper is dead, he was shot by the cops when he started firing at them, but I just need someone to be mad at. Why us baby?" She was sobbing uncontrollable. I didn't know what to say, I didn't have any answers for her, and I mean shit I wondered the same shit.

"I don't know baby. I don't know" it was all I could offer her. We continued to cling to each other, and eventually we both fell asleep.

I woke up slowly, stiff and with a massive headache, I opened my eyes and everything came back to me. I looked down and noticed Bella still asleep and pulled her to me closer. I looked around the room and saw my mom asleep on the chair in the corner.

"Ma" I called quietly trying not to wake Bella. She moved slowly and opened her eyes. She tried to give me a small smile. She made her way to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey."

"How long have I been out?"

"Umm…about 14 hours or so" I couldn't believe I had slept that long. I carefully made by way off the bed careful not to wake Bella. "She needed the sleep; I don't think she has been sleeping very well." My mom stated into my chest as I hugged her. I needed my mom. She made me feel safe and protected. I pulled away and motioned to the door. She followed me out the room and I closed the door as quietly as I could.

"How is Jasper?"

"They can't remove the bullet until the swelling in his brain goes down, so they went in and placed a tube to help drain the fluid hoping it would help. It is it's just a slow process. Your dad called in a friend from London, he is testing a new drug that we are hoping will help fight the cancer, that we found out he had."

"Ya I knew about that. He contacted me a while ago and told me, he swore me to secrecy ma, and I couldn't betray him" I told her. I knew she was going to be upset I knew. She surprised me though.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. It's not your fault ok" she told me squeezing my hand. I gave her a weak smile.

"How is Al holding up?"

"Not good. She won't leave the room. We haven't brought Jacks up; we don't want him to see his daddy like this. Jasper is hooked up to everything, they had to shave his head, it's not pretty son. She is hopeful though."

"OK. I'm going to head down to the NICU then head over to his room; can you stay with Bella till I get back I don't want her waking up alone?"

"Of course sweetie, Renee and Charlie should be here anytime now with Soph so we will all be here" I just gave her a big held and she held me tight. I pulled away and kissed her cheek before taking off in the direction of my son.

I got to the NICU nursery and just stood there. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted desperately to see my son, but I also didn't know if I could bear seeing him hooked up to all the machines I was sure he was hooked up to. I was also told by Bella before we fell asleep that he only weighed about a pound and a half when he was born. I don't know how long I was standing here before I felt a presence next to me. I didn't acknowledge them I just stood there and stared at the incubator my son was living in. I didn't have a real clear view of him but I could see he had a full head of hair, but my god he was so small.

"He's doing well. He has already gained 3 ounces. It looks worse than it is Edward"

"Ya. It's just hard seeing your child like that" I could feel the tears now. Damn it. I angrily wiped them away.

"Go in and see your son Edward. Hold his hand, talk to him, studies have shown that it helps" I finally turned to my visitor and broke down. I grabbed his white jacket and started sobbing. He pulled me to him and we slid to the ground. My legs couldn't keep me up anymore.

"Dad this is too much. How are we supposed to live without either one of them if they don't make it?"

"I don't know son, but you and Bella will survive. Your son will make it. Alice will be ok and I'm hopeful that Jasper will to. It will be a long and hard road, but we are all here for you guys."

I couldn't get any words out I just sat there and cried into my dad's chest as he hugged me. I felt someone hug me from behind, I could tell by the tiny little arms who it was. I pulled myself together and turned from my father. I grabbed my little girl and held her to me tightly.

"I love you princess. I love you so much." I mumbled into her neck

"I love you too daddy. Brother will be ok, grandpa said so." She told me softly patting my back as she continued to hug me. I looked up and I saw Rose and Emmett. I walked over to them still clutching my little girl, I gave Emmett and hug and then turned to Rose who pulled me tight to her.

"I'm glad your back" she whispered into my ear, I tried to smile back at her but I'm not so sure it came out looking like one.

"Baby why don't you hang out here with your Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett and go see Mommy Ok?"

"Ok daddy" she told me as I put her down. I looked over at the door I was just standing in front of and walked in. The nurse greeted me with a smile, and then showed me where I could change into some scrubs and wash my hands. I did all she told me to do.

She led me over to the incubator.

"You can touch him and talk to him, just be careful of the tubes." I nodded at her not bothering to look up. As soon as I saw him a smile graced my lips. A fucking real smile. I put my hands through the slots and stroked his tiny cheek.

"Hey buddy" I whispered to him. Sitting down in the chair left there. I moved my hand down to his hand and picked it up gently. He was so fucking small and fragile. "I'm your daddy" I could feel the fucking tears again. God damn it. You would think I was done with the tears but fuck. I started humming and just staring at my little boy. His little head would gradually and slowly move toward the sound of my voice and it gave me hope.

"He knows you, you know?" I whipped my head around to see Bella leaning against the door jamb, she was wearing her robe and I could see the wheel chair just right behind her. I went to get up to help her over when she waved me off. "I need to walk around. Doctor Orders" she smiled softly at me, and walked around to the other side and put her hand in and stroked his face softly.

"I would play your cds that you made me at night sometimes. I wanted them to know your voice. It doesn't surprise me he would know your voice"

"I love you Bells" I didn't know what else to tell her, I couldn't guarantee he was going to be perfect. I couldn't tell her Jasper was fine. I could just reassure her that I was here and I loved her more than anything. We could get through anything as long as we had each other.

"I love you too baby" she told me softly and started humming the same song I was. I softly started singing it.

"I don't wanna waste the weekend,

If you don't love me, pretend

A few more hours, then it's time to go

And as my train rolls down the east coast

I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry, too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me.

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the whether

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Cause you are my heaven"

"I remember when you first sang that to me" I looked up and she was looking at me a smile on her lips. A smile I missed.

"Me too." I said as a little chuckle escaped my lips. It was the night she finally agreed to marry me. It only took me 3 times asking her but hey she finally agreed.

"I wanted to say yes the first time, but Jasper talked me out of it. He said 'Now Bells you have only known him 2 weeks give it some time' I'm glad I didn't listen to him for long"

"I'll have to give him hell for that when he gets better" It was the first time we talked about him. I looked down at my son, who was sleeping peacefully. I held on hand and Bella held the other. "I need to make sure him and Ali are doing ok." I told her she just nodded. I walked over to her and kissed her on the back on the neck and I held her. My chest to her back. She leaned back into me.

"Wh…When do you go back?" She asked so quietly.

"Don't know. But I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going back till everyone is better that's for damn sure" I told her.

"Go see Jasper. Tell him I love him"

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Ya just a while longer. It's hard to see him like this. I umm…was looking up the meaning of the names we picked out and I think he should be Ethan, it means he is strong. It fits him I think. Ethan Edward Cullen."

"I love it sweet girl. I'll tell Renee to come in here with you ok?" She nodded at me and I left.

I found Renee in the hallway and told her to go in. I walked back to the elevators and took it down 1 floor to the ICU. I stepped out and could sense all the death and sadness all around me. I turned toward the nurses' station and saw my mom.

"Hey ma" I told her bringing her in for a hug.

"Hey"

"I'm going to go see them"

"Ok, I know she would want you with her" I just nodded and she pointed out the correct door. We were the only family he had, his parents died when he was 22. I walked into the room and my heart broke. Alice was curled around Jaspers side, sleeping. Her eyes were swollen; her tiny hands held japers bigger one. Her head lay on his shoulder. I sighed. Alice's head shot up and looked at me.

I rushed over to her and pulled her to me. She wouldn't let go of Jaspers hand and so I did the best I could holding her.

"Shhhh….Baby sis, this wasn't supposed to happen to him, God not Jas" I whispered to her my tears falling on her head. She didn't say anything she just let me hold her. We had to get through this. Jasper had to make it through this, he just had to. Alice wouldn't make it if he didn't.

"Good new Mrs. Whitlock" The doctor said as he entered the room. I backed up from Alice but still kept my arm around hers. We both looked up at him expectantly. "As soon as your father gets here I'll explain" He told us and I wanted to hit him. You don't come in here tell us you have good new to not tell us. Bastard. Lucky for him my dad walked in only like a minute later.

"Ok so the swelling in his brain has gone down enough for us to remove the bullet, and the new meds your husband is on for the cancer and working. We have him on the schedule for surgery first thing in the morning. We are going to remove the bullet and then we have another team coming in to do a liver transplant since that is where the cancer originated from. I do have to warn you that with any kind of surgery there can be complications, but especially with the brain. If he wakes up he could have amnesia or worse permanent brain damage. I just want you to prepare yourself ok?" Alice just nodded and I could see her close her eyes and small smile left her lips.

-

* * *

**A/N sorry this is late. I got extremely sick.. I didn't want to leave it here but I wanted to get something out for you guys today. Hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. Song Edward is singing is called A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. Very great song.**

**Fic Recs this week**

**Late Night Encounters by Kyla713 – Edward and Bella meet on a chat site and things go from there. She lives in Cali and him in Chicago.**

**Finding Home by Jennde – this is a continuation of her age of Edward on shot called infamy. Edward and Bella grew up together in Hawaii. Set during WW2.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~BPOV~**

Here we are all sitting around the hospital waiting to hear anything back about Jasper's surgery. Alice is curled up in bed with me. She said she couldn't be in his room with him not there. Now all there is to do is wait. I asked mom to take the kids home. They don't need to be here with all the waiting. Poor Jacks he knows his daddy is in the hospital but he has no idea what is going on.

It's been 4 hours and still no word. Everyone is beside themselves. Emmett won't stop pacing in my room, Esme is curled up asleep on a chair, Edward spends some time with Ethan then with me, Rose is reading, Charlie is sitting by my bed holding my hand; Renee is at home with the kids. Carlisle well let's just say I'm glad I'm not a nurse at this hospital because I'm pretty sure he has made all of them want to quit.

6 hours nothing still. I know they said it would take a while but fuck, come on let us know the progress.

8 hours. Still nothing.

10 hours. This sucks, Ali hasn't moved, I have to pee, but I don't want to move her and I want to see my son.

After 11 hours a very tired doctor Williams walks in.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" This gets Alice's attention. She perks right up.

"yes?"

"I'm Dr. Williams. We were able to remove the bullet; the swelling has gone down considerably. We won't need to keep him induced in a coma; he will be able to come out of it on his own. They are still working on him. Dr. Shotly is doing his transplant, and removing part of his intestine that was damaged by the cancer."

"When will he wake up?" Alice asked eagerly.

"We don't know. He could wake up tomorrow or it could be weeks. You just have to give his body time to heal. Talk to him let him know you are here for him." Alice just simply nodded.

"Was there any damage to the surrounding area?" Carlisle asked

"No everything looked fine. There was slight burning where the bullet lodged itself but nothing serious. All we can do now is wait" He gave Alice a small smile before leaving the room. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours.

"Alice let's get you home, clean you up, get some food in you and let you spend some time with Jacks." Esme told her quietly.

"Mom I can't leave"

"Alice Jacks needs you right now. He has no idea what is going on with his daddy, he needs you. Besides you have to take care of that little one in your belly" Esme reminded her. She sighed and slowly nodded her head. Esme and Carlisle helped her up off the bed.

"Jacks is at our house with Renee, just go there, sleep in our room ok?" Edward told her giving her a hug, before she left the room.

Carlisle and Esme went with her as she left the room. I let out a huge sigh. The worst was over. Ya he is still in major surgery, but the brain is some heavy stuff. I'm so glad that is over with.

"Edward get over here and help me, I have to pee bad." Edward chuckled softly making his way to me. He helped me off the bed and to my business. I came back out and the room was empty except for my dad.

"We are all going to give you two sometime. I'll bring the princess up in the morning. You guys get some rest and give my grandson a hug for me." My dad told me kissing me on the forehead and patting Edward on the back. I was exhausted but I wanted to see my son.

"Edward I want to see Ethan before I can to sleep" I told him. He simply nodded and wheeled me to the NICU. He was doing so well. They told us that if he keeps gaining the weight that by next week we might be able to hold him.

Dr. Shotly came into my room about 4 hours after everyone left and told us that the surgery was a success and that Jasper was back in his room. He told us he would call Alice. We asked him to tell her that he wasn't allowed visitors for a few hours so she would get some rest. He reluctantly agreed.

Renee and Charlie came back around 9 the next morning with a happy Sophie. She bounced into the room and jumped up on the bed with Edward and me.

"Hey baby girl mama missed you" I told her squeezing her tight.

"Me too mama" we sat on that bed and played with our little girl for a little bit. We told Charlie and Renee about jasper and what the doctor had said. They told us Alice had spent some time with Jacks, ate dinner and went to sleep. Jacks had insisted on sleeping with her. That was where they were now. Still sleeping. They didn't' have the heart to wake them up.

Around 11am Alice and Jacks walked into my room. She looked so much better and even smiled genuinely at us all.

"I just wanted to come by and say we are here. I'm going to take Jackson to see Jasper. Renee do you mind coming to get him when you guys leave?"

"Not at all Alice." My mom said giving Alice a hug.

"Thank you guys so much. They only want like 2 people in his room at a time, but maybe when Jacks leaves you could come and sit with me for a bit?"

"Of course Alice I'll walk down with mom when its time" she just nodded and left the room. I have just been able to get up and walk around so I haven't seen Jasper yet, I can't wait to see him. Edward warned me when he saw him, that he doesn't look good. I figure he will look even worse after the extensive surgeries he just had.

About one o'clock Renee decides it's time to take Sophie home. I told Edward to go home with her for a little bit so he can rest and change his clothes. Renee decided to stay for a little bit since Edward was going to be at home. He didn't want to leave but I begged him to go.

"Babe I can't leave you here. "He whined to me

"Edward baby, spend some time with our little girl, get cleaned up, and eat a decent meal please" I tried to give him my best pout.

"Fine damn it. I'll be back no later than 6" I smiled at him. He walked over and captured my face in his hands, his lips found mine and I was home. His warm lips moved over mine softly and slowly, but I wanted some passion that I had been missing so I slipped my tongue in his mouth. He groaned. Oh how I missed his noises.

He broke away too soon, but it was for the best. No need to work ourselves up further than we need to. He rested his forehead on mine and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you sweet girl" He whispered to me. I smiled, and whispered it back, and then he was out the door.

Renee came back in after Edward left and I took walk down to Jasper's room while she went to visit Ethan. He looked bad, his head was all black and blue and had bandages on it. I still couldn't believe it was him in the bed, fighting for his life. We are all the family he has. His parents died a month before Jacks was born it was a hard time for him. I visited for a little with Alice and talked to Jasper than walked back to my room.

About two hours after Edward left Carlisle came into the room to discuss what to do about the baby. He told me that he was still in the morgue. He asked if I wanted him to take care of funeral arrangements and I just nodded. I couldn't bear talking about it. Yes we were very lucky that Ethan survived and I was ok but we still lost a son. He enveloped me in a big hug while whispering comforting words. He told me Esme and he would set everything up and we could have the funeral in a couple days when I would be released from the hospital. I told him I just wanted the family there, he agreed and told me Esme had already picked out a headstone and was going to show it to me to see if it was ok. I told him to tell Esme to pick whatever would look the best. He just nodded. I told him what I wanted it to say.

_Connor Jakob Cullen_

_Taken to be with Jesus_

_January 2010_

_Forever our angel_

Edward came back at 6 like promised and brought me some real food. Score!

"Oh my god this is delicious babe. Thank you so much" I told him taking a big bite of baked ziti. My husband didn't cook a lot but what he did make was awesome. His baked ziti was amazing, with chicken and smothered in mozzarella cheese. YUMMY!!!

"I'm glad you like it. So anything happen while I was gone? Any news on Ethan or Jasper?" He asked eating with me.

"Nothing on Jasper. His brain readings are good Carlisle says, and his body seems to be taking to the liver good. Um…your mom and dad are going to set up the funeral for Connor. I hope that is ok?"

"Of course. Man I feel like such a shit. I should of thought of that." I know he was going to beat himself up over this.

"Hey it's not your fault. Your hear me Edward. Not. Your. Fault." I told him grabbing his face so he was looking at me. He just nodded so I continued. "Your mom picked out a head stone and I told Carlisle what I wanted written." I told him what it was going to say and he loved it.

We continued eating dinner than Edward cleaned up the mess.

"I'm going to go take this food to everyone." He said with a big bag in his hand filled with tuperware. He made everyone their own filled with the delicious meal. I nodded at him and he left.

I was being released today. Jasper hasn't woken up but his brain activity has been increasing. The doctors told us all to keep talking to him. We have been making Alice go home at night to be with Jacks and get some rest. We had to use the 'you don't want to hurt the baby' excuse to get her to agree. I didn't want to go, but I was being forced out by my own father in law. Can you believe that?

"Bella you can come up as much as you want during the day ok" Carlisle told me so I just nodded and got dressed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt with one of Edwards hoodies over the top. Edward took me to see Ethan before we left.

"Bella, Edward good news" Ethan's nurse beamed at us.

"What?"

"You guys can hold him if you would like" I couldn't stop the smile from my face and nodded excitedily. She told us to wash up and to sit in the rocker. She brought him over to us and he was so tiny he has gained another 2 ounces. He still had the breathing tube and feeding tube attached but he was beautiful. She placed him in my arms and the tears rolled down my face.

"Hey angel" I whispered to him. "I love you so much. So does your daddy and big sister. Everyone is so excited for you to come home. So you keep getting stronger and bigger and we will bring you home. You have a brand new room waiting for you at home. I think you'll really like it" I held him a little longer than handed him over to Edward. He could only be out for short periods of time.

"Bella hopefully in a couple weeks as long as he keeps getting stronger, we will want you to try breast feeding him. I want you to still pump and bring it in and we will still feed it to him. Your milk is the best for him" The nurse told me quietly while Edward fussed over his new son. I just nodded at her.

I was so happy with all the progress he was making. I couldn't believe how strong he was. Carman Ethan's nurse told us it was time to put him back in his incubator. We stayed a few more minutes and then we left. Sophie was at home and I missed my little girl.

We got home and Edward had informed me that he changed up the nursery. I was glad I didn't think I would be able to go in there is both cribs were still up. We had decided to do a safari theme. I had a muralist come in and paint lions, monkeys, and giraffes, and all kinds of other animals on the walls. Sophie helped me pick out everything.

We walked into the house and my mom and dad and Sophie all yelled Welcome Home.

"Ah guys, thank you" I said while my little girl wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"I missed you being home mama" She whispered into my clothes while still squeezing me tight.

"Oh baby I missed you too, I missed waking up every morning to your beautiful face" She smiled up at me and I bent down as best I could and kissed her head.

Renee had made dinner and we all sat down and talked. They were going to stay another week. We told them that we were able to hold Ethan and about the funeral. They were both really excited that Japer and Ethan were doing better. We were just about to give Sophie her bath when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bells, its Em, Jas just woke up"

* * *

**A/N I know epic fail with posting this. I just couldn't get it right. I re wrote this like 3 times and am still not entirely happy with it. Hope its ok. Review and let me know.**

**FIc Recs**

**How to say a like by – I have rec'd before but she only has epi left. Love this story so much. Don't read if you can't deal with angst, because it has lots.**

**A Mzungu Oasis by lisa89 – Edward and Bella met 4 years ago in Kenya. Then they see each other on a plane to Chicago. She just finished and it's so good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**~EPOV~**

We all piled into Bella's range rover to head over to the hospital, kids and all. Everyone was too excited. The drive seemed to take forever. For once Charlie didn't grumble about my driving fast. I pulled up to the first open spot I could find. I helped Bella walk, since she was still extremely sore. We got to Jas floor and walked to his door.

"Okay you guys we don't know what to expect so we should try and stay calm" I told everyone. They all nodded in agreement. I pushed open his door and before I could stop him Jacks was running for the bed.

"Daddy!" Jacks nearly shouted running into the room. I caught him just as he was going to jump on the bed.

"Easy fella. Daddies still not feeling good ok? Let's take it easy" I set him down and looked over to see Jas watching me, "hey Jas" he just looked at me like he was assessing things. I looked over at my sister who was crying and they didn't look like happy tears. "What's going on?" I asked

"Bella?" Everyone turned at the sound of Jasper's voice, it was laced with surprise.

"Hey Jas. How you feeling buddy?" She asked softly. In the background I could hear Alice's sobs getting louder.

"Good. I feel weird." He told her then motioned for her to come closer. "I don't know who anyone is except you, Em, mama and Charlie and I vaguely remember Edward right?" My heart sank. They said this would be a possibility but I never thought it would happen to us.

"Oh Jas." She sobbed and looked to all of us. I just nodded to her and she began to explain to him who all of us were and what exactly happened. You could see it in his eyes, he felt horrible for not remembering his wife and son. Alice was sobbing in the corner, my mom trying to comfort her. Jacks was sitting next to her, falling asleep on her lap. I didn't know what to do. My best friend barely remembers his life.

Jasper's doctor came in and told us all he needed rest and that we could come back tomorrow. We all said our goodbyes and left the room. Outside the room I asked the doctor if we could do anything about his memory.

"Just keep talking to him about his life; maybe bring in some pictures or home movies for him to watch. There is no way of knowing when he will regain his memory. He could wake up tomorrow and remember everything or it could take months for him to remember anything. Just don't give up on him"

"Never doctor, we could never give up on him. Thank you" I told him as he left. I walked over to my sister and wrapped her in my arms.

"Don't you worry Alice, we will come up tomorrow with picture and movies like the doctor said and before you know it Jas will remember everything ok?" She just nodded into my chest.

"I'm going to take Jacks home with me. Get some sleep. I'm going to take him to school tomorrow. I'll see you later. Love you brother" she told me. I watched her and Jacks leave. I leaned up against the wall right next to Jasper's room and I could hear crying going on. I cracked open the door and walked in. He looked up at me surprised.

"I want to remember man I do. I mean how can I not remember my wife and son, I mean she is the mother of my children how can I not remember?" I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jas listen, she understands ok? We all do. We don't' like it but we understand. We will do everything in our power to help you with whatever you need ok?"

"Ya ok Edward. Thanks man" he just looked at me like he wanted to ask me a question but wasn't sure if he should.

"Spit it out man"

"So how do you know Bella and Alice?"

"Bella is my wife and the little girl that was with her was our daughter Sophie. Alice is my younger sister, and the little boy in here was your son Jackson. Bella and I were married shortly after you and Alice. Bella just gave birth to our son; he is still in the hospital he was pretty early. "

"WOW! Ok so how did everyone meet?"

"Well I met you in the force, and some people were throwing a party for me and I brought Alice and you came and brought Bella and let's just say the rest is history"

"Ok that makes sense. This is just a lot to process. Do you mind if we talk more tomorrow I'm getting pretty tired?"

"Not at all. We will bring pictures and stuff later for you to look at. Get some rest" with that I left him to get some sleep. Man I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember Bella or my princess. I walk into the hall and Bella isn't there.

"She went to show Soph her little brother" Renee told me. I nodded my thanks and took off toward the NICU to find my girls. Sophie was standing on a chair looking in the windows with her face pressed against it smiling. Bella was beaming.

"There are my girls" I wrapped my arms around my wives waist and put my chin on her shoulder. You could see Ethan in his incubator. He was doing so much better.

"Why is he in that box mama?"

"because he was born too early he gets really cold so it keeps him warm, like being in mommies tummy" Bella told her and Sophie just nodded excepting the answer for now. I can just hear her next question though 'why not just put a blanket on him?' That's my girl.

After a little while we all went back to our house and got ready for bed. I curled up behind my wife on our bed and pulled her back to me. I nuzzled her neck with my nose and just breathed in her scent. I closed my eyes when I heard her sigh and started kissing her on her neck. I was getting hard and knew I needed to reign that shit in. Bella couldn't do anything like that for a while. But then she had to moan when my hands of their own free will started gently brushing her nipples.

"God I want you so much baby" I groaned out when she moved her ass back against my cock harder.

"I know baby"

"Ok we need to stop before I rip your clothes off" I told her with a growl. She chuckled and stopped moving her hips and I took a couple calming breaths. She turned her head toward me and I gave her a kiss on her mouth and whispered I love you. Best night sleep in a long time.

Jasper was doing better over the next few weeks. Everyone visited him every day and talked to him and showed him pictures. Renee and Charlie went home a week after he woke up and told us to call them if anything changed.

Jas was slowly remembering little things. He said he would get flashes of Alice doing something or of Jacks but not real memories. He would all of a sudden see Alice in a wedding gown or Jacks hitting a baseball. Alice was so happy he was starting to remember anything even if it meant it was just a flash.

Jacks really didn't' understand what was happening so he just sat on the bed with Jas and told him about school. I could tell by just looking in his eyes he loved that boy and it was killing him not remembering everything. I know it was killing Alice that she couldn't kiss him, goodbye.

Ethan was doing great. Last week Bella was able to start breast feeding him, and we were able to hold him for longer periods of time. He was getting so much bigger. They said we could probably take him home in about 3 weeks if he keeps progressing.

Before Renee and Charlie left we had a little funeral for Connor. The headstone Esme picked out was beautiful. We had our pastor say a few words at the site. That day was hard on Bella, when we got home she went upstairs and cried herself to sleep. It was good for her to purge. She hadn't let herself really cry about losing him. The next day she was so much better.

Jasper was being released from the hospital today. It has been 3 weeks since he woke up from his surgery. Renee was coming back up to stay with Alice to help her with everything. I think Jasper was relieved. He remembered Renee she was his second mom so he felt more comfortable with her around. He was remembering little things more and more each day but still nothing concrete. Still just flashes, he was remembering Jacks more than Alice.

I also had to go meet with my commanding officer and see when I had to go back. I had to drive to Seattle, so that's what I'm doing now. There was no way in hell I was going back until my little boy was home. I pulled on base and drove to the colonel's office. I knocked and waited to be invited in.

"Come in" I opened the door and stepped in and saluted and stood at attention.

"At ease captain" I relaxed my position and waited. "How is everything?"

"Good sir, my brother in law was released today and my son is doing much better"

"Good to hear. Are you ready to go back?"

"With all due respect sir, I would like to wait until my son is home safely from the hospital"

"Yes I suppose you would captain." He continued looking through papers at his desk. "I can give you 21 more days leave and that's it" he told me looking me square in the eye, I started right back.

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

"Dismissed Cullen" I stood at attention again saluted and left. I walked over to my car got in and plugged my blue tooth in and called Bella. I told her I had 3 more weeks but that was the best I could do. She said it was fine and that at least she had 3 more weeks with me.

* * *

**A/N I know is super short and super late, I've had some serious writers block and with work it has been crazy. I'm sorry it took me so long.**

**Fic Recs**

**Almost doesn't count by Mrs. Robward – this is a short story and she just posted epi. It's so good, I recommend you read it. Bella is an adoption lawyer and she is assigned Edwards case. Have tissues handy.**

**Bonne Foi by Amethyst Jackson – Edward doesn't know the Cullen's, he is a vampire and he was abandoned by his sire, he meets Bella and can't kill her. Great story, anything by her is though.**

**Stranger than Fiction by Masonvixon - Edward leaves Bella like in New Moon but he never comes back its now 6 years later and Bella is a bestselling author and her books are based off of her and Edward.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns everything**

**A/N on bottom**

**~BPOV~**

Edward was only able to get 3 more weeks off. I knew we were lucky he was able to get that, but I didn't want him to go. We were supposed to bring Ethan home today but they discovered a slight infection in his lungs. They told us it wasn't serious and very common for preemies and Carlisle confirmed it was very common, but he was my baby boy and I was freaking out.

Edward and I were at the hospital all time. They said my breast milk was really helping him. It was just nice to hold him and feed him. He was staying awake for longer periods and was now just over 5 pounds. He was doing so well. They told us if all works out and the antibiotics do their job it would just delay us taking him home by a few days.

Jasper was doing better. Alice had gone back to work to give Jas some space to get a grip on some things. My mom was a godsend. She helped Alice out around the house while filling Jasper in on his life some more. She came over for a couple hours a day to help me out around the house also. I was able to get around now. I wasn't sore anymore and I just had my post op exam while I was at the hospital visiting Ethan. Carlisle cleared me. I was all healthy. I was thrilled, I wanted my husband. After Sophie was born I didn't even want Edward to touch me til I lost all of the extra weight. Let's just say he was very patient with me because we didn't make love for 5 months after Sophie was born. But now all I can think about is him moving in me, his mouth on me, my mouth on him. God I was making myself wet just thinking about it.

I had asked my mom to take Sophie tonight so I could surprise Edward. Now I'm at home getting everything ready for my husband. I had all the lights off downstairs. He was driving back from Seattle from meeting with his commanding officer, he texted me a few minutes ago to let me know he would be home in 15 minutes.

I lit candles all around our room, and had some Tony Lucca playing in the background. I went to La perla today and bought a new outfit for tonight. It was a tight white corset with pink trim with matching lace thong. I had put some smokey eye shadow on and put my hair in loose curls. I was now reclined on the bed. Lying on my back propped on my elbows, one leg bent with my foot flat on the bed and the other laying flat.

Butterflies were in my stomach, I was so excited for what was about to happen. I missed him terribly. I could hear the garage open then close. Heard the garage door open then slam shut. Uh oh someone sound irritated. YAY.

"Bella?" He shouted from somewhere downstairs. My panties were so wet now, they were almost uncomfortable.

"Up hear babe" I yelled back to him. I could him pounding up the stairs now. I heard him open Sophie's door then slam shut. I smiled to myself. I heard him at our door now. It opened with a bang.

"Where the hell is….FUCK" he stood there wide eyed, mouth gaping open.

"She is with my mom" I told him then paused for effect. I lowered my voice and put on my sultry voice. "Now get over here and fuck your wife" I barely heard the growl before he was on me.

His mouth was hot and insistent; his tongue invaded my mouth and took control. I wrapped my fingers into his hair as he lowered his body to mine. I could feel him hard and pulsing through his khaki dress pants. God he looked hot in his uniform. He moved his mouth to my neck and I thrust my hips up to his and felt his hiss on my neck, it felt so good.

"Bella, please tell me you got cleared today?" He asked me desperately while kissing down my chest. His hands were expertly releasing me from the corset.

"MMMM…. Yes I did baby"

Next thing I know I'm completely naked and he is ripping his shirt off his body. I regained myself and my hands flew to his pants.

"I want you now baby" I growled at him while releasing him from his pants and underwear. I couldn't wait any longer I had to taste him. I grabbed him and brought him toward my mouth. I could see the clear liquid seeping from his tip, his piercing glistening. My mouth was watering. I devoured him in my mouth. Edward's hand went to my hair immediately, while the other braced him behind me against the wall. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me, his green eyes almost black with lust. I shivered in anticipation of what was to come. My mouth neared his tip and my teeth pulled at his piercing and pulled slightly. I could feel his trembling. I moved one hand down to his balls and fondled them softly.

"Yes baby…Fuck…so good" he moaned out. He was rambling while I moved my other hand down to my pussy and and dragged my pointer finger through my wet folds getting it nice and slick then removed it and moved it around to his ass. He wasn't against ass play but we really haven't done much of it, I was curious to see how he would react. I could feel his stiffen slightly.

"Relax baby. Just feel." He relaxed slightly and my finger continued its exploration until it found his hole. I made sure to be gentle and just put slight pressure there. He started to whimper, so I pushed my finger slightly inside and could feel him shaking. I looked up to his eyes to make sure he was ok. He was panting and he looked to be enjoying it pretty immensely, so I continued. I pushed my finger in further and started to thrust it in and out.

Edward started yelling and shouting then all of a sudden he was releasing into my mouth. I swallowed and removed my finger. I released him from my mouth and all of a sudden he collapsed onto the bed. His chest was moving up and down sporadically and his breathing uneven.

"Um ya we will be doing that again" he got out after a few minutes. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Bella that was un fucking believable" he told me turning to his side and facing me. He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me over to him and started to kiss me slowly this time but still passionately. I was a moaning withering mess.

"Edward I want your cock in me now" I growled up at him and he obliged immediately. He climbed on top of me and thrust into me. I gasped. It had been too long. I needed him.

"Baby…feel so…ung…tight" I loved it when Edward talked to me during sex; it always got me there so much quicker. It didn't hurt that I could feel the balls of his piercing hitting my spot just right. I was quivering and shaking I was so close. I couldn't work my mouth, no sound was coming out. All I could do was feel and keep my eyes open and watch Edward fall apart. I moved my hand between us to rub my clit when I stopped suddenly. I came hard and so unexpectly.

"EDWARD" I screamed so loud, I was still clenching Edward's cock when he moved a finger to my ass and thrust it in quickly. I gasped and came again. I bit his shoulder at the unexpected intrusion. As soon as I bit his shoulder I could feel his release shoot into me. I was so spent my body went limp. I barely registered Edward rolling to the side. I turned my head slightly to see him looking at me.

"I love you beautiful man" I told him softly my fingers trailing down is cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes. He pulled me to him and sighed.

"Love you too beautiful girl"

The next few days went by in a blur. Jasper was actually starting to remember a couple events. He remembered in vivid clarity the night him and Alice met and he could also remember almost all the details the day of the accident. Alice was so happy and their relationship was starting to get less strained. He was more affectionate toward her and she loved it. He had told me that he could feel the love he felt for Alice and Jacks and he was pissed that he couldn't remember more. I told him to give it more time.

Today we were able to bring home Ethan. My dad came up and we were going to do a big family dinner to welcome him and Jas home. Sophie was so excited to have her little brother coming home. She and Esme had redone the twin's nursery and hadn't let anyone see until today. I was very excited to see it.

It was beautiful. As soon as Edward and I carried him inside that was the first place we went. Ethan was bundled in Edwards's arms, and he looked so small. The room was jungle theme. Monkeys were hanging from trees and cougars lingering in the grass. It was beautiful. We were all oohing and awwwing when all of a sudden we heard Jasper gasp.

"Jasper you ok?" Alice rushed over to him. He sunk onto his knees and grabbed her arms. He looked up into her eyes and smiled wide.

"I remember everything Ali, all of it. Oh my god, I love you so much" he said grabbing her face and kissing her hard. She threw her arms around him.

**A/N**

**I know it's been forever. Sorry had some issues to work out at home. I hope you are all still with me. I will be back to posting regularly starting next week. I hope you all like and please review.**

**Fic Recs:**

**Coming through the Rye by Mac214 – this is so freaking funny. Edward is Scottish and he and Bella are best friends, when his work visa gets threatened will Bella marry him so he can stay in the country.**

**Paper cutouts by twistedcoincidence – this a sweet one. Bella is a shy telemarketer, Edward owns the bar across the street. Tattward and dilfward in one, need I say more.**

**The hood by yogagal – very coming of age. Bella and Jasper are friends and he invites her over to the 'hood' on Saturday where she meets Edward. They get together and it's hilarious.**


	14. Epilogue

**SM owns everything**

**I know its short and may seem rushed but it's not. When my computer died taking the completed story with it i decided to take out some stuff and condense somestuff.**

**~EPOV~**

**Five years later**

"Bella? Soph, Ethan?" I had just gotten off work and walked into our house and no one was home, the place was completely dark and I was a little pissed off. It was my birthday and my fortieth at that. Bella wasn't home when I woke up. She left a note saying she had to run an errand and the place could only get her in early that morning, she had dropped the kids off at summer camp. She didn't even mention my birthday in the note she left.

I was tired and I wanted to fuck my wife. Things had been so crazy the last few weeks that we barely had time to kiss goodnight. I had just opened my own flight school with Jasper and we loved it, but we were the only two teachers, and who knew people wanted to learn from ex military fighter pilots. Ethan was about to start kindergarten and was such a good boy. I think how it would be if his brother didn't die, we would have two little devils running around but I know he is somewhere better.

Sophie is doing so well she is in the 5th grade and such a beautiful girl, if she didn't have my hair she would look just like her mom. I'm going to have to invest in a shotgun soon I think.

Having Jasper get his memory back for such a relief for everyone especially him, my sister and him are practically joined at the hip now, except when he is up in the air, she is our receptionist. Emmett and Rose finally had a baby 2 years ago. A little girl named Anna, she is beautiful, and she has blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes, pale skin and dimples. She is a spitfire though, definitely took after her mom.

I pop into the kitchen grab a beer and head up to our room to take a shower. I open the door and freeze. Bella is sitting on her knees on the bed completely buck ass naked, with a birthday cake in front of her with one candle.

"Make a wish" she whispers as I walk over to her. I smirk at her and blow never taking my eyes off of hers. She is biting her lip and I lick mine I just want to devour her. I lean down placing my hands on either side of her to steady myself and attack her mouth. Her hands go to my hair and pull me down to her. I go willingly until I feel the cake being squished under me.

We both start laughing hysterically and I roll over onto my back.

"Happy birthday baby" she tells me pecking my check.

"I thought you forgot" I whisper because I should never doubt her.

"I could never silly man"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"I have your present" she sits up and hands me a small long box. I open it up and freeze, this isn't possible, and all the doctors told her it wouldn't be possible.

"But…but…"

"I know, that's where I was this morning, your dad said everything is fine and we should expect him November" I could see tears running down her eyes as she showed me pictures of our baby boy. She had been sick for a while now but we just thought it was stress, turns out Bella was 24 weeks pregnant and I was the happiest man on the planet.

**A/N I know its short but this was the original epi. I plan to do some more outtakes and have a couple one shots I'm going to be posting so look out for those.**

**Fic Recs**

**Winter of Love by BelleDean – its takes place in the 60's and its great. Bella, Rose and Jasper and all siblings and they move back in with Charlie their dad when Renee marries Phil a roadie for the grateful dead and goes on the road with them. There they meet Edward and Alice brother and sister and Emmett the principle son and captain of the football team.**

**Songbird by SydneyAlice – Edward and Bella have a weekend sex a thon and she ends of pregnant. Edward is hottt. My favorite Charlie ever.**

**Waking Up by RiaMaria – post Twilight. Edward is a vamp and as he is hunting one night comes across a mysterious animal and eats it. The next morning Bella wakes up with Edward beside her and Edward is asleep. This is by far my favorite vamp turning human fic. It's very good and lots of sexy times. Edward is hilarious and Charlie is pretty cool. NO love triangle with Bella, Jake and Edward. Although Jake is in here they are all 3 friends and the werewolves are present.**


End file.
